Sogni
by VidelBBarbara
Summary: Akane fa 'strani sogni', Ranma fa 'strani' sogni... ma in che senso strani? E come mai Akane ultimamente si sente a disagio in presenza di Ranma? I 2 riusciranno infine a capirsi pienamente l'un l'altro? Boh... solo chi avrà il coraggio di leggere saprà
1. Default Chapter

Salve a tutti! Sono nuova qui a ff.net e ho pensato, come presentazione, di pubblicare la mia fanfiction (N.B.=^^')COMPLETA più recente (è di quest'estate, mentre al momento ne ho in cantiere altre^ -...ma è ancora presto per parlarne;P). Come avete già visto è su Ranma1/2... cmnq ho comiciato a scrivere ff con Dragonball, poi ne ho iniziata tanto tempo fa una su Inuyasha, ma mi sono bloccata al 5°cap. ^o^''! Cmnq non voglio stare ad annoiarvi con altre chiacchiere.' Tutto ciò che posso sperare x adesso è che la storia sia di vostro gradimento^__^! Buona lettura... e ci risentiamo sottoV  
  
///////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
1°Cap. - ***Sogni*** -  
  
- Buonanotte Akane.- augurò Kasumi alla sorella minore, mentre passava con un fruscio davanti alla porta della sua stanza e l'altra stava per infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
  
- Buonanotte.- rispose l'altra appena voltandosi, le parole seguite da un grosso sbadiglio, poi spense la luce e si coricò cercando di prendere sonno. A giudicare dall'apparenza la ragazza si sarebbe addormentata molto presto, ma in realtà questo non accadeva ormai da giorni: tutto era cominciato quando aveva fatto per la prima volta un sogno particolare... Sì, da quando sognava Ranma.   
  
Bè, in effetti in passato l'aveva già sognato altre volte, sempre e comunque nel contesto di situazioni a lei familiari, come una litigata, oppure con lei che assisteva ad uno dei suoi combattimenti, ma mai, mai le era successo di sognare che si comportasse in modo così diverso dal solito, così... dolcemente. 'Ma non deve accadere ancora, devo provare a pensare a qualcos'altro!' riflettè con decisione la ragazza, rigirandosi su un fianco e mettendosi in posizione semi-fetale, chiuse gli occhi nocciola smettendo di fissare la parete e lasciò che la sua mente vagasse tra ricordi di canzoni, parenti, amici, fino a P-chan. Poi il torpore prese il sopravvento e non ebbe più la forza di seguire il filo immaginario dei pensieri, così si abbandonò a quel fluire incessante. E solo la luce del mattino lo avrebbe fermato, facendola tornare alla realtà.  
  
***... La giovane apre gli occhi lentamente: la forte luce del sole la abbaglia, l'aria è tiepida e tutto è tranquillo. All'improvviso qualcuno la prende per mano e una voce familiare di ragazzo le dice:- Vieni Akane!- Lei voltandosi curiosa riconosce la persona che la sta guidando... è Ranma! Poi, arrivati sotto l'ombra di un albero, lui si ferma, si gira verso di lei, la scruta negli occhi e, prendendo timidamente le sue mani tra le proprie, finalmente comincia a parlare:- Ecco, io...- balbetta arrossendo.  
  
- Ma Ranma, cosa succede? Ti senti bene?- interviene lei preoccupata: perchè ha quell'espressione decisa e imbarazzata allo stesso tempo? Perchè è diventato rosso senza motivo? La ragazza si avvicina ancora, ritraendo la mano destra per poi posarla sulla fronte davanti a sè.  
  
- No no... non è questo...- risponde l'altro scuotendo la testa e afferrandole delicatamente il polso.  
  
- Sei sicuro?- insiste lei ormai quasi in ansia- Eppure hai il viso molto caldo. Non avrai la febbre?  
  
- No, io mi sento bene, è solo che... volevo dirti una cosa importante e ho paura.  
  
- Cosa? E perchè dovresti aver paura?- richiede lei guardandolo curiosa 'E se... se avesse deciso di partire e non tornare più, o peggio con Shampoo o Ukyo o... questo spiegherebbe il suo strano modo di fare.'  
  
- Non si sa mai come potresti reagire tu!- esclama scherzoso di rimando.  
  
'Allora... è proprio così. Lui... non mi ha mai sorriso con quell'espressione.' pensa la giovane, mentre gli occhi le si colmano di lacrime amare e distoglie lo sguardo, poi con voce tremante che vuole sembrare forte, conclude risoluta:- Bè, ho capito tutto. Per quanto mi riguarda tu puoi andartene dove e con chi ti pare e anche... non ritornare più. A me non importa!- dice quasi strillando, mentre con uno strattone si libera dalla sua presa, per poi allontanarsi e voltarsi dall'altra parte.  
  
- Ma Akane...- inizia lui, ma viene interrotto subito.  
  
- Non voglio sentire più niente!- urla lei furiosa, nascondendo le guance ormai umide- Starò molto meglio senza di te! Add...- stava finendo di dire, quando si sente prendere per le spalle e girata a forza dalle braccia di lui; guarda sbigottita il fidanzato per quel movimento così inaspettato, finchè i propri occhi non si allargano per la sorpresa capendo che Ranma, rapidamente, quasi in uno slancio di improvviso coraggio, ha ridotto di molto la distanza tra i loro visi.  
  
- E invece, non hai capito niente sciocchina.- mormora con dolcezza, accarezzandole il viso- Volevo solo dirti, che ti amo.- conclude, poggiando le sue labbra su una guancia e succhiando una lacrima, assaporandone il sapore salato. La ragazza, letteralmente esterrefatta, continua ad osservarlo, finchè non si decide anche lei:- ... Anch'io.- sussurra abbozzando un sorriso felice- Posso... baciarti?- domanda emozionata.  
  
- Certo che puoi, anch'io lo voglio.- risponde l'altro con occhi seri e profondi, accostando ancora i loro visi.  
  
'In questo momento sembra anche più maturo del solito...' medita lei, ormai completamente presa dalla situazione. Tu-Tum... vicini: i suoi occhi, il suo naso, la sua bocca... Tu-tum... sempre più vicini e presto l'avrebbero toccata... la giovane abbassa le palpebre aspettando quel momento.***  
  
- Ah!- Akane si svegliò bruscamente, mettendosi seduta in maniera automatica e stringendo le lenzuola bianche nei pugni; la vista leggermente appannata, la testa le girava e il cuore batteva ancora con molta forza nel petto, così cercò di calmarsi, posandovi contro una mano e respirando profondamente. 'Era un sogno, sempre il solito stupido ed impossibile sogno' ripeteva a sè stessa, mentre si guardava intorno quasi spaesata. Era già mattina, perchè poteva vedere i raggi chiari del sole filtrare attraverso la finestra, ma sentiva anche piuttosto caldo 'Chissà che ore saranno?' si chiese, mentre lentamente si alzava dal letto e andava ad aprire i vetri, facendo entrare l'aria fresca in camera; quindi si avvicinò alla sveglia e lesse:  
  
- Le 09:30... cavolo, e meno male che oggi dovevo svegliarmi presto per allenarmi!- esclamò sorpresa, poi corse in bagno a lavarsi, tornò nella stanza aprendo l'armadio per cacciare un top con un pantaloncino e indossarli in tutta fretta, infine uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di sè. 'Penserò dopo a rifarmi il letto!' si disse, accorgendosi di essersene dimenticata.  
  
- Buongiorno!- esclamò sorridendo alle sorelle, mentre entrava in cucina per la colazione.  
  
- Buongiorno anche a te Akane!- rispose Kasumi.  
  
- Ciao. Ben svegliata sorellina... ma non dovevi alzarti presto stamattina?- disse Nabiki.  
  
- Ehm, ieri sera ero così stanca che non ho pensato a regolare la sveglia. Ma tutti gli altri sono ancora a dormire?- chiese con aria un po' sorpresa.  
  
- Beh, a quanto pare sì, non abbiamo visto nessun'altro oggi.- rispose la seconda.  
  
- Però fai colazione ora!- la invitò la prima.  
  
- Certo! Devo essere in forze per... 'Ma ricordo male o Ranma mi aveva promesso che oggi mi avrebbe aiutata? Devo allenarmi per il torneo femminile che ci sarà tra 2 giorni... e sta ancora a dormire quel pigrone?! Sì che pure io stamattina... bè, dopo lo vado a chiamare!'... allenarmi.- concluse dopo una pausa; così Akane si sedette al suo posto e bevve una tazza di latte, ma intanto continuava a pensare 'A causa di questi sogni ultimamente anche solo vederlo mi fa imbarazzare o intimorire... che situazione! Quei momenti non sono che il frutto della mia immaginazione eppure... eppure appaiono così reali, e so che in fondo vorrei lo fossero.' confessò a sè stessa, mentre le gote si imporporavano istantaneamente.  
  
Nabiki stava guardando ormai da qualche minuto con occhi indagatori la sorella, la quale con sguardo perso giocherellava con gli hashi di legno tra le dita, poi, quando la vide arrossire apparentemente senza motivo, credette di capire a cosa stesse pensando...  
  
- Akane, che fai, non hai fame?- le domandò Kasumi 'Che strano, di solito mangia sempre tanto a colazione!'   
  
La ragazza si riscosse quasi sussultando, guardandosi intorno imbarazzata 'Mi devo controllare, e se indovinassero i miei pensieri?' così dopo qualche attimo cercò di ricomporsi mutando la sua espressione in una "più seria".  
  
- N-no, non è niente, ero solo un po' distratta... eh eh!- finì per ridere nervosamente, vedendo posato su di lei lo sguardo furbo di Nabiki, che non tardò a dire la sua:  
  
- Ehi, perchè se no la colpa potrebbe anche essere di Ranma...- mormorò con occhi allusivi.  
  
- C-cosa vorresti dire?!- balbettò lei ancora più agitata... che avesse veramente capito? Ma come... era proprio così evidente?! Ma allora tutte le volte che aveva mentito a riguardo nessuno le aveva creduto? E lui? E poi Nabiki avrebbe avuto perfino il coraggio di ricattarla con i soldi per non farlo sapere agli altri, ne sarebbe stata di certo capace! La sorella intanto continuava a guardarla con aria strana, finchè non alzò un sopracciglio aggiungendo:  
  
-... Non mi dire che, veramente... la mia voleva essere una battuta... Akane...- la voce si interrompeva a tratti, mentre il viso diveniva leggermente più pallido, mano a mano che i secondi passavano, vedendo che Akane da parte sua rispondeva con uno sguardo sempre più disorientato e colpevole; la diciassettenne allora non potè che continuare a sussurrare- Voi avete sul serio... cioè...- finchè la sua interlocutrice, stanca di tutta quell'insicurezza, volle chiarire cosa l'altra avesse capito:  
  
- Ma cosa? Vuoi spiegarti bene?!- le urlò quasi arrabbiata. Kasumi, incuriosita anche lei dal mistero, chiese informazioni a Nabiki e questa le parlò subito nell'orecchio; ma l'altra, sentendo la risposta, dopo essere rimasta per degli istanti con gli occhi spalancati e increduli in direzione della sorella minore, si accasciò esanime a terra.  
  
- Kasumi!- la chiamò Akane, avvicinandolesi subito preoccupatissima- Ma cosa caspita le hai detto per farla svenire?!- sbraitò contro l'altra.  
  
- Aspetta un attimo!- le disse quest'ultima, la quale, dopo aver sprangato porte e finestre, le si risedette di fronte, guardandola con estrema serietà.- Akane...  
  
- Beh, allora?- chiese lei seccata: non sopportava quella tensione!  
  
- Ecco... perchè non ce l'hai detto subito che aspetti un figlio da Ranma?  
  
La sedicenne a quella frase rimase di stucco:- C-cosa??- balbettò incredula delle proprie orecchie. Ma come le era potuta venire un'idea del genere?! Lei incinta.. lei, ancora fidanzata, e con un ragazzo che ancora non aveva mai baciato...:-... Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente? Perchè hai pensato una cosa così assurda? INCINTA DI UN CRETINO COME QUELLO POI!! INCREDIBILE...- Akane aveva pronunciate quelle frasi in un crescendo di consapevolezza e rabbia; le ultime parole poi, strillate con quanto fiato aveva in corpo, avevano fatto svegliare di botto il ragazzo che dormiva nella stanza di sopra, lasciandolo come minimo intontito... cos'era stato? Ranma si mise ad ascoltare poggiando un orecchio sul pavimento, ma si rese conto di distinguere le parole di una sola voce, quella della fidanzata, mentre l'altra era più bassa e difficile da capire:  
  
- Akane, calmati... in effetti mi sembrava improbabile ma...- la rassicurò Nabiki, accostandosi cautamente a lei, che era incavolata nera, ne facevano da prova il viso rosso e il respiro affannato:  
  
- "Ma" cosa?!- urlò di nuovo con furia, facendola ritrarre un poco intimorita.  
  
- Sembravi non avere fame, come può succedere all'inizio di una gravidanza. Sì, mi rendo conto che i motivi in questo caso possono essere tanti e molto diversi, ma in quel momento mi è venuto in mente questo e poi...- si fermò un attimo a riprendere fiato-... quando ho nominato Ranma tu hai fatto una faccia, come dire, "colpevole".- concluse quasi in un sussurro e sperando di essere stata perdonata: quando la sorella si arrabbiava non era da sottovalutare! Bè, la fase peggiore pareva essere passata, visto che gli insulti si spostarono all'altro oggetto di conversazione:  
  
- I-io quello non lo sopporto! Quello stupido che sa solo offendermi e prendermi in giro... non potrei mai permettergli di... beh, hai capito.- si riprese appena in tempo, mentre il solo rossore rimasto sul suo viso era quello della vergogna.  
  
- Uhm, sembra parli di me!- si disse lui con un mezzo sorrisetto ironico, anche se vorrei sapere con chi stia parlando- E poi cos'è che non mi permetterebbe di fare?- si domandò dopo un attimo di riflessione "...Sarà uno dei suoi soliti discorsi di gelosia"  
  
Nel frattempo la diciassettenne intervenì nuovamente, questa volta con tono incredulo:  
  
- Beh, vorresti farmi credere che neanche dopo sposati voi...  
  
- MAI! Perchè non lo sposerò MAI! Lo odio! Sembra che in questa famiglia non lo voglia capire nessuno, ma è proprio così: lo odio!- ribattè con decisione l'altra, sottolineando con forza che non ne voleva proprio sapere.  
  
Ranma a quel punto sobbalzò e si mise seduto: quelle parole lo avevano colpito... allora tutte le volte che gli aveva detto male diceva sul serio! Ed ecco perchè da qualche giorno cercava sempre di evitarlo, doveva averla fatta arrabbiare ancora di più per qualcosa di cui non si era reso conto.   
  
'Ma perchè sono qui per terra come un idiota? Non me ne importa proprio niente di quella lì! ... e guarda, mi ha fatto pure passare il sonno con le sue urla isteriche!' pensò, sconvolto dal suo stesso comportamento, quindi si alzò in piedi, aprendo le persiane e scostando le tende della propria camera, facendo entrare i raggi del sole ormai abbastanza alto nel cielo. 'E dovrei anche sprecare questa bella giornata con una che mi odia':- Bel programma davvero!- sbuffò, cercando di domare un ciuffo ribelle sulla testa, mentre si guardava con disinteresse allo specchio. - E poi, cosa crede, che io invece voglia sposarla? E' stato organizzato tutto dai nostri genitori e senza interpellarci! Io non l'amo affatto! Non la sopporto quella sgorbutica!- esclamò battendo un pugno contro il muro, a sguardo basso. Sentiva il petto oppresso come da un peso esagerato, così che gli sembrava doloroso anche il semplice respirare, si sentì d'un tratto più leggero dopo che gli fu sfuggito un singhiozzo solitario, seguito subito da un'onda di lacrime negli occhi blu cobalto. 'Non devo piangere come una donna, sono un maschio!' pensò, e in un moto di volontà si sfregò gli occhi, poi controllò l'orologio 'Tra dieci minuti dovrei essere in palestra... ma di certo se non mi chiama lei, non vado.' riflettè svogliato e testardo, poi sbadigliò:- Che sonno! Stavo tanto tranquillo a dormire e invece... ora mi ristendo un po', anche perchè in queste condizioni non riuscirei neanche ad allenarmi da solo, figurarci ad aiutare quella schiappetta... yawn! Se poi se n'è scordata tanto meglio!- si disse, rigirandosi su un fianco e chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Mandatemi tanti commenti, prometto solennemente che risp. a tutti prima di pubblicare il 2°cap. ^^(a breve ovviamente perchè già pronto;P... solamente però se riceverò qualche bel messaggino di commento alla storia_...;)  
  
A presto,  
  
VidelB^_-! 


	2. 2°Cap Movimenti nel sonno

2°Cap. - Movimenti nel sonno –  
  
Salve ancora a tutti^_^ Prima di tutto voglio ringraziare Silvy e Alice88 per i commenti: mi hanno fatto molto piacere ^ -! Cmnq sappiate che sono accetti giudizi di tutti i tipi, sia positivi che negativi, purchè ovviamente si mantengano entro i limiti di educazione^^'. ...Ma ora basta con le chiacchiere= si continua la storia col 2°cap.!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Kasumi! Svegliati, sù!- la voce della sorella la chiamava e dopo che la ragazza ebbe sbattuto le palpebre disorientata, riconobbe Akane: - Scusate se sono svenuta così, però... Akane, è vero quello che dice Nabiki?- parlò concitata. - No, non ti preoccupare, era solo una sua ipotesi senza fondamenti.- le rispose lei con voce rassicurante, voltandosi dopo poco per dare un'occhiata di ghiaccio a Nabiki, la quale rise leggermente, annuendo all'altra sorella. - Oh, sia lodato il cielo! Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo! Akane non è ancora sposata e sa che non sarebbe buono se... - Sì sì! E non credete che succederà prima o poi!- strillò sfogandosi nuovamente, quindi si alzò di scatto e uscì dalla sala da pranzo sbattendo la porta scorrevole. Kasumi era rimasta un po' sconvolta, così Nabiki le si avvicinò dicendole: - Sai com'è fatta... - Sì, ma non capisco perchè se la sia presa tanto... beh, è meglio che vada a fare la spesa ora!- si riprese, sorridendo già tranquilla.  
  
Akane nel frattempo camminava a passi lunghi e decisi verso la camera del fidanzato per chiamarlo. 'Ah, mai che si facessero gli affari loro! Sempre a indagare se c'è qualcosa tra me e quello...':- Ranma!!- chiamò a gran voce una volta arrivata, bussando violentemente alla porta, ma non ebbe alcuna risposta- Ranma!!!!- urlò più forte: ci mancava solo che fosse uscito senza dire niente. 'Forse ha lasciato un messaggio... ma questa volta ci litigo sul serio: l'aveva promesso che mi avrebbe aiutata!' Così la giovane, senza pensarci più, spalancò velocemente la porta ed entrò, ma i suoi piedi urtarono quasi subito qualcosa di solido e tiepido:- C-Che cavolo...- borbottò tornando indietro, prima di vedere ''cosa", o meglio "chi" aveva rischiato di calpestare: - R-Ranma...- balbettò sorpresa: il dorso del proprio piede aveva urtato il braccio del ragazzo addormentato. Akane si accucciò a guardarlo meglio, inizialmente propensa a svegliarlo, magari buttandogli addosso un bel secchio d'acqua gelata se fosse stato necessario; ma i secondi passavano e lei continuava ad osservarlo immobile: egli russava in modo leggero, con respiro calmo e regolare; il viso dall'espressione distesa e quasi fanciullesca era poggiato su una guancia contro il cuscino, ciocche di capelli corvini gli coprivano parte delle palpebre... insomma, nonostante i propri sforzi, in quel momento proprio non riusciva a trovarlo almeno carino e dolce, e per di più la stava prendendo una grande voglia di accarezzarlo e coccolarlo, proprio come se fosse stato un animaletto o un bimbo piccolo. La ragazza finì per sedersi lì davanti, assorta, come in contemplazione della cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, in bilico tra il movimento e lo star ferma. In quel momento però le venne un dubbio atroce: lui stava veramente dormendo? Se si fosse accorto della sua presenza, ma non volesse farlo capire? Ma no, respirava da addormentato, russava addirittura! E poi non era il tipo da fare cose simili, piuttosto si sarebbe incavolato per averlo disturbato! 'Sì, per una volta voglio fidarmi delle sua intenzioni...' pensò, mentre poggiava con delicatezza una mano sulla guancia tiepida accanto a sè ed iniziava ad accarezzarla dolcemente... un bacio... quanto ne avrebbe desiderato uno da lui, allora ancor di più: poter scoprire il suo sapore, poter sentire liberamente la sensazione dei loro corpi vicini... #^_^''# 'Oh, perchè penso a queste cose degne della mente perversa di Happosai?' riflettè, accorgendosi di fissare con amore il corpo bello e muscoloso del fidanzato ribelle steso davanti a lei, mentre un evidente colorito le imporporava le gote surriscaldate. E nuovamente cercò di recuperare determinazione 'Sono venuta qui per chiamarlo, no? Quindi forza... però un po' mi dispiace, è quasi come rompere un incantesimo: una volta sveglio tornerà il dispettoso di sempre. Bè, comunque prima o poi... quindi, prima ho strillato ma non mi ha sentito, vediamo se questo funziona...' Akane accostò la propria bocca al suo orecchio, soffiandovi piano: - Uhmm...- fu la reazione di Ranma che, infastidito dal solletico, aggrottando le soppracciglia, cercò di portare una mano all'orecchio e di rigirarsi dall'altra parte, sotto lo sguardo divertito della giovane 'Mah, pare che neanche così si risolva granchè. Proviamo con il solletico vero e proprio!' Lui ora era steso sulla schiena e lei, cercando di non far rumore, gli si avvicinò ulteriormente, inginocchiandoglisi praticamente attaccata, con le gambe posate contro un suo fianco e una mano dall'altro lato del pavimento per tenersi in equilibrio e guardarlo meglio in viso: ora improvvisamente la sua espressione le pareva malinconica, molto triste, di quella buffa e tenera di qualche momento prima non c'era quasi più traccia; ciò la fece impensierire, distogliendola dalle proprie intenzioni. 'Ranma-chan, chissà cosa starai sognando?' pensò, guardandolo interessata.  
  
***Buio, luce; casa Tendo, uno sconosciuto, lui e Akane, le loro famiglie. Il primo a rompere il silenzio è Soun: - E così, Akane, hai preso questa decisione?- dice serio, guardando la figlia e il ragazzo sconosciuto. - Sì papà, ho deciso di fidanzarmi con Hiroshi- risponde tranquilla, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e voltandosi poi verso l'altro, prima di continuare- Sono mesi ormai che ci conosciamo, e credo che sia la persona veramente giusta per me.  
  
- Ma papà, non senti?- bisbiglia Ranma a Genma- Dì qualcosa... l'accordo con Soun non vale più niente? - Mah, credevo che Akane non ti interessasse dopotutto.- replica l'altro. - Sì.. cioè no, però le vostre parole non valgono più?- insiste lui.  
  
Hiroshi si volta sereno verso la giovane, poi comincia:- Signore, se lei me lo permette, vorrei chiederle la mano di sua figlia, la ragazza più bella e adorabile che abbia mai incontrato.- Il padre stava per parlare quando: - Soun! Il fidanzamento che avevamo accordato tra Ranma e Akane non ti dice più niente? Che vuoi farne?- il suo interlocutore lo guarda sorpreso, poi risponde: - Caro amico mio, se fare la felicità di mia figlia vuol dire rompere un patto, sono disposto a farlo. - Quindi la tua parola non vale più niente?- insiste l'altro. - Puoi anche pensarla in questo modo se ti va, ma la mia decisione l'ho presa: Akane sposerà colui che riterrà più adatto, senza vincoli e imposizioni da parte mia. - Oh papà!- esclama la ragazza, correndo ad abbracciare il genitore con le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità- Grazie, ti voglio bene!  
  
Il giovane intanto si sente molto strano, come escluso dal discorso e insignificante 'No, no! Non può finire così! Lei non può lasciarmi, devo fare qualcosa!' - Ranma, mi dispiace, ma non posso fare nulla. Se tu l'avessi amata veramente, ora forse...- gli sussurra Genma. 'Ma non è così!' pensa con rifiuto il ragazzo col codino 'I-io ho sempre provato il desiderio di proteggerla, anche se a volte si comporta da maschiaccio, ho imparato a conoscerla e ad apprezzarla per come è, i-io...' Ranma non resiste più: si alza e in un balzo è arrivato accanto all'ex fidanzata, stringendola subito a sè, con tutta la forza della sua disperazione...***  
  
Akane era ancora lì, semiferma a contemplare quei lineamenti belli ma angosciosi, quando all'improvviso si accorse che il ragazzo si stava rigirando sul futon e per l'agitazione, nel tentativo di spostarsi velocemente, finì per cadere di lato anche lei distesa, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi; quando li riaprì, si accorse che Ranma le aveva circondato il busto con le braccia e la stava pian piano stringendo a sè. Stava quindi per reagire, furiosa e paonazza per essere stata ingannata, quando scorse le piccole e luccicanti gocce che dalle palpebre ancora serrate del giovane cominciavano a scivolare lungo il viso; allora, stupita e sconcertata, rimase immobile, lasciandosi avvolgere sempre più dal calore e, ora lo percepiva chiaramente, dalla disperazione di quell'abbraccio. 'Ma cosa puoi star sognando in questo momento per stare così male?' gli chiese mentalmente, mentre sentiva la guancia umida posata sulla propria fronte e i battiti lenti e sonori del suo cuore provenire da oltre la cannottiera contro il proprio petto palpitante di emozione.  
  
***- Ranma, ma che fai?!- esclama una Akane infastidita dal suo comportamento- Sei impazzito? Lui la fissa senza smettere di tenerla: - E'... è uno scherzo, vero? Voglio dire, tu non sei innamorata di quello là, giusto?- le chiede con voce tremante. L'altra lo riguarda con aria distaccata e alquanto irritata: - "Quello là" si chiama Hiroshi, riferisciti a lui in modo appropriato. E poi, certo che gli voglio bene, sto chiedendo il permesso a mio padre di fidanzarmi con lui! - M-ma... non puoi!- dice forte, agitato e ormai in preda al panico. - Perchè? A me invece sembrerebbe proprio di sì! - Perchè sono io il tuo fidanzato! - ...Hai appena sentito mio padre... e poi non c'è motivo di far durare il nostro stupido fidanzamento, no? Tu stesso hai sempre detto che è solo una scocciatura decisa contro la nostra volontà. Inoltre hai così tante pretendenti che non ti sarà difficile scegliertene una e frequentarla liberamente, senza imbrogli e senza nasconderti come hai fatto fino ad adesso. - Non ho mai fatto cose del genere! - Oh, basta! Lasciami in pace!- esclama scocciata. - Hai sentito? Lasciala!- dice Hiroshi, avvicinandosi alla fidanzata con atteggiamento protettivo. Ranma lo squadra dall'alto in basso con sdegno: - Come ti permetti tu... non la conosci nemmeno! Che ne sai di lei?! Sei tu piuttosto a non doverti avvicinare, damerino da strapazzo, combatti se ne hai il coraggio!- lo minaccia senza pensarci troppo, ma viene afferrato per un braccio dalla ragazza che, con sguardo fiammeggiante, aggiunge: - Sappi che se lo toccherai non ti rivolgerò più la parola. Ti stai comportando come un pazzo, non ti riconosco! - Ma perchè? Come mai non capisci che lo faccio per te?- chiede lui non sapendo più come agire.***  
  
Akane, quatta quatta, stava tentando da almeno 2 minuti a divincolarsi dalle braccia di Ranma: doveva fare attenzione ai movimenti troppo bruschi o il ragazzo, svegliandosi in quel momento, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto immaginare! D'un tratto però, la presa si fece ancor più salda, costringendola all'immobilità e a respirare nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo 'No! Mannaggia, come faccio ora?' si chiese tra l'arrabbiata e l'impaurita, appena prima di sentire poche parole mormorate nel sonno ***Ti amo Akane!- urla, ormai senza più freni che gli impedissero di esprimere il suo sentimento***:- Ti... amo... Akane. La giovane cercò di guardarlo in faccia: stava dormendo, giusto? Ecco, pareva proprio di sì... in ogni caso dopo aver udito quelle parole il cuore aveva ripreso a batterle più velocemente e aveva sentito una forte dolcezza invaderla 'Stava sognando me!' pensò sorridendo sollevata, mentre, rannicchiata su un lembo di futon, assaporava l'odore del suo fidanzato, finalmente accompagnata dalla consapevolezza di essere ricambiata nei sentimenti.  
  
:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^ :^::^:^::^:^:^::^::^:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^ FINE 2°CAP.=PROX 3° Mi raccomando, aspetto commenti per continuare! Ciaoooo*_-! 


	3. In palestra

3°Cap. - In palestra -

Chiedo scusa a quanti hanno aspettato tutto questo tempo per il 3°cap....Gomen! ' Non ho avuto più tempo per pubblicarli, anche se ci sarebbe voluto poco;P Cmnq eccomi di nuovo qui e per farmi perdonare... non con uno, ma due capitoli nuovi! Leggeteli entrambi e poi fatemi sapere! Kiss a tutti gli audaci ; VidelBBarbara

'Ecco... ci sono quasi...' pensò Akane mentre, con estrema lentezza, sfilava un braccio dalla forte presa, ora mano a mano più lenta, del giovane ancora assopito. 'Povero Ranma, se stava sognando me, perchè piangeva? Forse, con tutte le cose che gli dico durante le nostre litigate, ogni tanto fa dei brutti sogni e piange perchè quelle parole lo rendono triste. Io non vorrei che fosse veramente così, perchè non sopporto di vederlo soffrire...' meditò, mentre con la mano libera gli asciugava le lacrime che gli avevano rigato il viso '... Ma quando questo ragazzo ci si mette sa perfettamente come farmi infuriare.' - Scusami...- gli sussurrò, sfiorandogli con le dita i capelli color carbone 'Sembra che adesso stia dormendo di nuovo tranquillo' considerò felice 'quello che gli solca le labbra somiglia molto ad sorriso e potrei riprovare ad alzarmi, visto che non stringe più con la forza di prima... ma ora vorrei poter restare così ancora un po'.' continuò, raggomitolandosi e aggrappandosi con le mani alla cannottiera candida di lui; rimase quindi ferma in quella posizione per qualche minuto, inspirando il suo buon odore misto a quello delle lenzuola fresche di bucato, ascoltando lo scorrere del tempo scandito dai loro respiri leggeri e dai loro battiti. Poi, finalmente, decise a malincuore che doveva andarsene, sia per evitare che la scoprissero, sia perchè aveva bisogno di allenarsi per la gara 'Mancano solo 2 giorni, mi devo dare da fare! Se venisse ad aiutarmi negli esercizi ne sarei contenta, ma se non vuole o ha bisogno di dormire non lo disturberò.' pensò la ragazza, prima di bisbigliargli con dolcezza: - Sappi che ti voglio bene. Ma, proprio mentre lo stava baciando sulla guancia colorita, il giovane, inaspettatamente, mugugnò ancora qualcosa, poche parole che ebbero l'effetto di cambiare il rosato della guancia della sedicenne in un bordeaux violento e tramutare il lieve sorriso che le increspava la bocca in un'espressione sorpresa e rabbiosa: - Sei... un'immatura, sex-appeal... di un cocomero... - Ah, è questo che pensi pure?!- strillò scattando in piedi e afferrando la prima cosa che si ritrovò davanti, per la precisione un bel librone spesso circa un 20cm, e buttandolo sulla testa del povero Ranma che, nonostante il rumore e un nuovo bernoccolo, continuò il suo sogno.- STUPIDO!- urlò ancora lei con il fumo che sembrava uscirle dalle orecchie, per poi raggiungere la porta scorrevole e chiuderla violentemente dietro di sè.  
  
Akane, sentite quelle parole da Ranma, è rimasta esterrefatta, come del resto gli altri presenti. Tutti ora lo guardano con visi increduli e occhi spalancati. - Bè, cosa avete da guardare? E' la verità, non ho niente da nascondere.- dice lui con sguardo fermo, senza imbarazzo. - R-Ranma...- si riprende lei- ...tu non mi avevi mai detto che... che provi questo per me. Io, non so cosa risponderti, Se l'avessi saputo prima forse... ma ora c'è Hiroshi, capisci?- aggiunge a bassa voce, mentre gli altri lo osservano con commiserazione. Il sedicenne si volta verso di loro con rabbia: - Non dovete guardarmi in quel modo. Non voglio la vostra pietà!- poi si rivolge alla giovane- Desidero parlarti da solo- le dice serio, porgendole una mano. - Va bene.- risponde lei prendendola e s'incamminano fuori insieme- Per favore papà, fa che nessuno ci segua... neanche tu Hiroshi per favore.  
  
La scena cambia: ora si trova con la ragazza nel parco cittadino, ma stranamente a parte loro 2 non c'è nessuno. - Cos'altro volevi dirmi?- chiede Akane, cercando il suo sguardo, ma lui cerca di sfuggire, intimorito: - Non avrei mai pensato di dirti quella frase davanti a tante persone, veramente fino a poco tempo fa non l'avrei ammesso neanche a me stesso, ma tu mi piaci, tanto, in tutti i sensi, e ormai non potrò fare più niente per cercare di dimenticarti.- finisce di dire, arrossendo vistosamente. Lei pare commuoversi, un luccichio in più si riflette sulle sue iridi castane, lo guarda tra il sorriso e il pianto, lui la imita inclinando buffamente la testa da un lato, per poi raddrizzarsi e sorridere; le loro mani si intrecciano, i loro cuori battono all'unisono, poi lui sente di dover aggiungere qualcosa... capisce che forse non è opportuno... no, non può prenderla in giro in un momento del genere, ma il corpo sembra non voler più rispondere alla ragione, cosicchè le parole successive vengono pronunciate dalla sua bocca senza che lui possa impedirlo:- Anche se rimani sempre un'immatura e una con il sex-appeal di un cocomero.- conclude senza espressività, mentre quel bel viso felice si fa irremidiabilmente scuro, e poco dopo sente un ceffone sulla guancia... 'No, perchè l'ho fatto? Io non volevo offenderla!' pensa sconcertato, tenendosi una mano sul punto colpito: - Akane!- chiama verso la giovane che ormai sta correndo via veloce- Aspetta! Non volevo, sul serio, io... non volevo...- finisce per sussurrare afflitto, vedendo ormai solo una piccola figura all'orizzonte scappare via, sempre più lontana da lui...  
  
Ranma, pian piano, sollevò le palpebre; il cuore gli batteva ancora velocemente per ciò che aveva sognato, ma guardando intontito davanti a sè, si rese conto con sicurezza di essere nella propria camera: - Yawn, che bella dormita!- esclamò sbadigliando 'Bè, per modo di dire. Più che altro ho fatto un bell'incubo! ...Devo essere matto, adesso mi sembra perfino di sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli! Qui poi, sul mio cuscino, il posto più assurdo che potevo immaginarmi!' pensò, mentre, con apparente calma, si alzava in piedi e si rivestiva come suo solito. 'Strano che sia già andata ad allenarsi senza svegliarmi a forza, probabilmente sarà da qualche altra parte adesso' riflettè, dirigendosi in bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia; dopodichè scese in cucina, dove era certo di trovare Kasumi: - Ciao Kasumi, sai dov'è Akane?- chiese affacciandosi sull'uscio. - Oh, Ranma, eccoti.- salutò lei voltandosi tutta contenta, mentre trafficava tra pentole e fornelli- Akane mi ha detto, nel caso ti avessi rivisto, di riferirti che lei è in palestra. - Ah. Bè grazie, ci vediamo più tardi. - A dopo! Quando il giovane giunse all'entrata della palestra, la fidanzata, in pantaloncini rossi e top giallo aderente, dandogli le spalle, era intenta a fare gli addominali; Ranma capì che la ragazza non aveva certo cominciato allora, visto il luccichio che le imperlava la fronte e il resto del corpo, unito al respiro abbastanza regolare ma un po' affannato. - Ciao.- disse semplicemente lui dopo qualche secondo, sentendosi invadere da una vampata di calore, cosicchè lei si alzò facendo un cenno con la testa. - Ciao Ranma. Così alla fine sei venuto.- rispose, senza guardarlo, mentre si avvicinava ad una sedia per prendere un asciugamano e passarlo sul viso.- Sai- continuò- non ero tanto sicura che mi avresti aiutata...- ma si bloccò quando capì di non essere ascoltata: il ragazzo, semplicemente, continuava a fissarla rosso in faccia. Cosicchè lei s'imbarazzò e coprendosi meglio con l'asciugamano lo risvegliò dalla trance: - Che hai da fissare?- gli strillò contro. L'altro si riscosse improvvisamente 'Dopo averla sognata mi sento così strano... e poi... non l'avevo mai vista fare ginnastica vestita così... ma come reazione mi sembra esagerata...' riflettè, girando la testa verso la vetrata per non farle notare il proprio viso che immaginava fosse ormai bordeaux. Poi pensò a come evitare quell'atmosfera strana che si era formata con il metodo migliore che conosceva: - Bè, stavo solo pensando che con una debole come te non saprei proprio da dove iniziare.- le rispose sarcastico, ma lei non dette alcun segno di arrabbiarsi, semplicemente puntò lo sguardo a terra. 'Che pensi, che ormai non ti conosca? Questo è uno dei tuoi soliti metodi per cambiare discorso... e per di più non mi stavi fissando in viso prima. Cavolo, come mai? Da quando lo conosco non ha mai detto di apprezzarmi fisicamente e ora.. perchè mi guardava così... quasi ipnotizzato?' si chiese lei, lasciando che un brivido caldo le corresse lungo la schiena. Nel frattempo il ragazzo, imponendosi di calmarsi e non sentendo alcuna risposta, si voltò nuovamente con curiosità; Akane attese che i loro sguardi si rincontrassero, poi rivolse il viso verso il pavimento e parlò piano: - Se sei venuto qui per prendermi in giro allora puoi andartene, è molto meglio. Egli, sentendo la sua replica, e captando una certa delusione, si pentì di averla presa ancora in giro e cercò di riparare in qualche modo: - E dai, non sai mai prendere le battute con filosofia?- le domandò finalmente spigliato, battendole una mano sulla spalla; sentire quei muscoli tutti tesi e pronti a scattare, gli bastò per capire che se avesse fatto un altro passo falso non sarebbero tardate ad arrivarne le conseguenze, così aggiunse: - Sono sicuro che se seguirai i miei consigli alla fine della giornata sarai diventata ancora più brava. Quindi cominciamo! Cosa hai fatto fino ad adesso? Lei finalmente lo ridegnò completamente del suo sguardo, ora appariva pensierosa: - Ecco, per ora ho fatto i pesetti e gli addominali, ma tu che mi consigli?- Ranma lasciò passare qualche attimo, poi parlò: - Direi di continuare con una corsa intorno all'isolato, verrò anch'io, poi penseremo a degli altri esercizi. Sei d'accordo? - Ok, solo il tempo di rimettermi le scarpe e andiamo!- esclamò piena di energie 'Ti farò vedere, se voglio nella corsa posso anche superarti, altro che schiappetta!'

Correte al 4°cap.! -


	4. Le 2 prove di coraggio

4°Cap. - Le 2 prove di 'coraggio' -  
  
I due ragazzi correvano alla pari ormai da una decina di minuti, quando ad un certo punto Akane si rese conto di essergli passata avanti 'Che strano, non ho accelerato... si sarà fermato un attimo per riposarsi!' pensò convinta; la sua sicurezza svanì però dopo alcuni secondi, mentre continuava a rifletterci sù 'Ma non è il tipo da stancarsi subito, ci dev'essere un'altra spiegazione... e se avesse incontrato una di quelle...?!' la giovane si fermò e voltò indietro: di Ranma non c'era nemmeno l'ombra! Così ricominciò a correre più veloce, ma nel senso opposto, finchè, svoltato l'angolo, non le apparve la scena di Shampoo avvinghiata con fare appiccicoso al collo del suo fidanzato. Quest'ultimo era visibilmente impaziente di essere liberato e, ancor prima di vedere lei, ripeteva supplichevole: - Shampoo per favore! Devo andare, adesso non ho tempo per queste cose! - Wuot ai lin!- rispose l'altra facendo finta di non capire e, anzi, sfregando lentamente il viso sulla sua casacca rossa. Akane si avvicinò a lunghe falcate verso la coppia, accecata dal forte desiderio di separarli; nemmeno lei sapeva esattamente definire quello stato d'animo, perchè quella che la spingeva non era semplice rabbia, probabilmente era un sentimento più forte e profondo: in situazioni del genere una nebbia strana le appannava la vista, concentrando la sua attenzione solo sull'obiettivo... e niente poteva fermarla se non la propria volontà. - Oh, Akane.. era ora che ti accorgessi della mia assenza!- esclamò il ragazzo tra lo scocciato e l'ironico ma, prima che se ne rendesse conto, la giovane gli aveva assestato un bel pugno in testa, portando a quota due il numero dei bernoccoli e stendendolo a terra. - Ugh!- fu l'unico suono che il poveretto riuscì ad articolare dopo la botta. Poi lei rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco alla sua rivale, gridandole autoritaria: - Devi finirla di infastidire Ranma, vuoi capirlo una buona volta?! Lui non è interessato a te! - Ah...- cominciò a rispondere la cinesina con tono di sfida- ...e scommetto che invece è intelessato ad avele una futula moglie incapace come te. Akane arrossì improvvisamente a quelle parole, ma cercò di continuare con tono deciso: - Bè, in ogni caso quello che ho detto è vero e devi lasciarlo andare! L'altra intanto si era inginocchiata vicino al ragazzo privo di sensi, così alzò lo sguardo e ribattè nuovamente: - E pelchè mai? - Perchè deve aiutarmi negli allenamenti!- insistette la fidanzata, mentre lui, ancora stordito, cominciava a risvegliarsi; Shampoo lo aiutò a mettersi seduto e, abbracciandolo da dietro, in modo da immobilizzarlo, concluse: - Non mi impolta, il mio Lanma limane con me. Ola andlemo a fale una passeggiata, velo calo?- chiese rivolgendosi al giovane, ma non dandogli il tempo di replicare, perchè senza aspettare il suo consenso aveva ricominciato a parlare- Tu invece Akane non hai bisogno di lui, puoi fale benissimo da sola! La sedicenne non ci vide davvero più: come si permetteva quella smorfiosa a parlarle in quel modo e ad abbracciare Ranma così stretto? Quindi si avvicinò ulteriormente: - Non penso proprio carina!- disse testarda, afferrando il ragazzo per una manica, mentre Shampoo lo tratteneva dall'altra parte- Ranma è il MIO fidanzato e viene con ME!- urlò tirando con tutte le sue forze. - No, vellà con me!- strillò la sua rivale, senza alcun segno di voler cedere. Lui, ormai ripresosi completamente e resosi conto di quello che stava accadendo, con uno scatto fulmineo si rialzò in piedi, lasciando attonite le due giovani: - Oh, basta! Basta litigare!- esclamò spazientito, muovendosi bruscamente all'indietro e saltando sul muretto di fronte, senza curarsi del lungo strappo che con quel movimento si era procurato alla camicia. - Ma pelchè fai così Lanma? Se non vuoi venile con me ti costlingelò!- concluse la cinesina. - Shampoo, tu non costringerai proprio nessuno! Lui è libero di fare quello che vuole. Allora...- cominciò la sedicenne dai capelli corti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi-... Ranma, cosa hai intenzione di fare? 'Devo trovare un modo...' rifletteva l'interessato nel frattempo, e, improvvisamente, gli venne un lampo di genio 'Speriamo che funzioni, almeno per farci prendere un po' di tempo..': - Ecco, Shampoo...- iniziò con tono incerto. - Sì, hai deciso di seguilmi? - No, bè ho visto che sta arrivando Moose e... - Ti dà fastidio?- provò ad indovinare lei- Aspettami qui calo: vado a plendele un po' d'acqua così quello scocciatole non dalà tloppo fastidio e tolno! - Sì vai, ti aspetto!- rispose il ragazzo agitando la mano, con un falso sorriso sulle labbra 'Vai vai, eh eh! Come pensavo!' esultò dentro di sè, vedendola allontanarsi. Non si era accorto però che intanto Akane, credendo anche lei alle sue parole, aveva ripreso a bollire come una pentola a pressione e, non appena il giovane scese dal muretto, si sfogò mollandogli un ceffone in pieno viso: - Idiota! Ti odio!- glì sbraitò agitata, e fece per girare i tacchi, quando si sentì inaspettatamente afferrata da dietro- Ma... che cosa...- farfugliò voltandosi: Ranma non sembrava aver risentito dello schiaffo, tranne che per un segno rosso a forma di mano sulla guancia e, tenendole un polso, la guardava divertito: - Ma non hai capito che era soltanto un trucco per mandarla via? La ragazza gli rispose con occhi smarriti: - Eh?! No, io, ehm... Lui sorrise di nuovo, poi, velocemente, la prese in braccio: - ?! Che fai?! - Ti porto in un posto dove potremo allenarci senza Shampoo.- le disse, volgendo lo sguardo davanti a sè, mentre cominciava a saltare da un tetto all'altro. La giovane, dapprima tesa, dopo alcuni secondi iniziò a rilassarsi: cullata dal ritmo di quella corsa, andò ad intrecciare le braccia dietro al collo del ragazzo per sentirsi più sicura, guardando con discrezione i pettorali che s'intravedevano attraverso lo squarcio della rossa maglietta di cotone. - Ranma, dove stiamo andando di preciso?- domandò lei con curiosità. - Veramente non avevo una meta particolare, ma credo che il parco vada bene, vero?- chiese il fidanzato voltandosi leggermente ad osservarla, mentre il vento scompigliava loro i capelli. - Parco?... Eh, sì sì, ok!- esclamò imbarazzata, ripensando al proprio sogno: era stato breve ma aveva riconosciuto il paesaggio intorno... non poteva essersi sbagliata, era tutto successo lì! 'Ma noi non andiamo a fare una semplice passeggiata: dobbiamo allenarci!' pensò, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarsi. - Akane, che c'è? Tutto bene? - Certo, perchè?- chiese lei sorpresa, riprendendo il suo colorito normale. - Mah, eri diventata improvvisamente bordeaux, credevo ti sentissi male. Comunque...- si fermò, ponderando le parole. - Cosa?- insistette, quasi con ansia: sul volto del ragazzo era dipinta un'espressione seria. - Comunque prima sei stata una stupida a credere a quello che ho detto a Shampoo. Figurati che m'importa di Moose... avrei potuto addirittura baciarla al suo cospetto, tanto con un calcio l'avrei spedito in orbita non appena si fosse azzardato ad avvicinarsi.- concluse con presunzione. - Ma senti un po', mai una parola gentile!- si lamentò lei, incrociando le braccia sul grembo con uno sbuffo deluso e guardandosi le gambe. - Ehi, tieniti se non vuoi cadere!- l'avvisò lui, accorgendosi del suo movimento e stringendola più forte. - Io.... - cominciò a mormorare la giovane accigliata, attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo su di sè-... NON CREDO ASSOLUTAMENTE CHE TU ABBIA IL CORAGGIO DI BACIARE UNA RAGAZZA!!!- finì per urlare con quasi tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni, scostando da sè il suo torace con le braccia e facendogli così perdere l'equilibrio: il sedicenne posò male un piede sulle tegole ancora bagnate per la pioggia della notte precedente e i due finirono per scivolare inevitabilmente dal tetto, separati. Fortunatamente però, appena prima che fosse troppo tardi, egli riuscì a riprenderla cingendola con un braccio intorno alla vita e ad aggrapparsi alla grondaia: - Ranma...- sussurrò lei, con le lacrime agli occhi. - Adesso... arrampicati... su di me...- disse l'altro, affaticato dallo sforzo che stava facendo per sorreggere entrambi con una sola mano- ... Svelta!- la incitò, vedendo che non si muoveva. - Va... va bene.- rispose la giovane, riprendendosi dal momento di shock e, una volta che l'abbraccio del fidanzato si fu allentato, cominciò a risalire; prima poggiò i palmi sulle sue spalle, dandosi una spinta verso l'alto e cercando di raggiungere con il braccio l'altezza del tetto... 'Porca miseria, manca così poco eppure... non ci riesco!' pensò quasi disperata: - Ranma, non ci arrivo!- esclamò, rivolgendo lo sguardo al ragazzo e preoccupandosi della sua espressione affaticata: di certo non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto. - Akane!- la richiamò, per essere certo di essere ascoltato- Ora faremo così: io... cercherò di arrivare un po' più su e tu stai pronta ad aggrapparti con entrambe le mani... poi non voltarti, pensa solo a salire completamente. - Ma...- stava per replicare lei. - Niente ma!- la bloccò deciso- Pronta al mio 3! 1... 2...e 3!- urlò, mentre con uno sforzo esagerato lasciava la ragazza e piegava il braccio appeso, cercando nel frattempo di attaccarsi anche con l'altro. La fidanzata intanto, appena toccata la grondaia, la afferrò con tutte le sue forze e, in un moto di volontà, riuscì a tirarsi sù; ma non si riposò nemmeno un istante, perchè il suo compagno era ancora in pericolo: appena seduta, lo prese per le braccia tirando con le sue ultime energie: - Forza Ranma, ce l'hai quasi fatta!- tentò di rassicurarlo, con la voce affannata- ... ecco, ancora un momento e...- sussurrò, quando ormai metà del corpo era al sicuro, così la giovane decise di dare un ultimo strattone per concludere la cosa... senza pensare però che forse ci stava mettendo più energia del necessario. Fu così che i due, dopo aver sbattuto le fronti fra di loro (Poveroçç, con tutte queste botte in testa si starà rincretinendo! ... E non è vero che la differenza non si nota!N.D.VidelB), si ritrovarono senza volerlo uno sull'altra. I secondi che seguirono furono di puro imbarazzo, reso esplicito, a parte che dai visi dal colore molti simile al fosforescente, dagli occhi, perplessi prima e "impanicati" poi, dei due fidanzatini. 'Che... che cavolo di situazione! E' abbastanza... come dire, ambigua!' pensò la giovane, già affaticata per conto suo, mentre il cuore le batteva come un tamburo nella cassa toracica e sentiva il respiro del giovane sul suo viso. 'Devo... sì devo reagire!' riflettè lui, mentre contemporaneamente distoglievano lo sguardo, quindi si spostò velocemente, mettendosi a sedere da un lato, ancora evidentemente scosso; così ricominciò ad articolare qualche parola... di rimprovero ovviamente: - Uff... se non ti fossi agitata a quel modo, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.- disse con aria scocciata. - Cosa?? E io che volevo pure ringraziarti! Se tu non dicessi certe idiozie io starei certamente più calma!- replicò con sicurezza, mentre cercava ancora di riprendere un respiro regolare- ... E comunque sono convinta di quello che ti ho strillato prima.- confermò; Akane aveva un aspetto testardo e cocciuto, uno dei più irremovibili in quel momento, e, con le mani sui fianchi, aspettava pazientemente che il suo interlocutore si voltasse ad osservarla; quando lui finalmente si girò, ella cominciò a fissarlo per niente intimorita, cercando di capire che cosa stesse pensando. 'Non sembra nemmeno voler distogliere lo sguardo per prima, ma vedi un po' che testa dura!' meditò dentro di sè il ragazzo: - Tsk! Non vorrai mica una dimostrazione pratica?- le domandò senza pensarci troppo, mentre si voltava in direzione di un albero vicino, evitando i suoi occhi 'Chissà con che faccia strana mi starà guardando ora... ma se le ho detto questo è solo perchè sono sicuro al 100% se non di più della sua risposta...' -... Sì, se potesse convincermi del contrario. Ma credo che tu non abbia il coraggio neanche di abbracciarmi, figuriamoci di baciarmi!- rispose la ragazza, per poi interrompersi 'Ops, forse mi sono sbilanciata troppo' pensò, vedendo la luce della determinazione affiorare nello sguardo del giovane. 'No, non era questa la risposta che mi aspettavo... bè in ogni caso non posso dargliela vinta, non voglio!' riflettè, arrabbiandosi con sè stesso per la propria timidezza 'Se solo non tremassi, se solo non diventassi rosso mentre...': - Uhm... e perchè la prova dovrei farla proprio con te?- chiese così, fingendosi sospettoso. - Il motivo è semplice- spiegò l'altra- se lo chiedessi alla tue 'spasimanti' farebbero tutto loro, invece sei tu a dover agire, capisci?- lo rimbeccò. - Però ti ho portata in braccio fino ad adesso, quindi in poche parole ti ho abbracciata, no?- continuò, sperando di non dare troppo a vedere che in realtà voleva sfuggire alla 'dimostrazione pratica'. Akane rimase stupita: - Ma non c'entra niente, anche i miei parenti mi portavano in braccio da piccola! E' l'abbraccio appassionato, di chi ama, che tu non riuscirai mai a fare... come d'altronde baciare una della tua età sulle labbra, o altro ancora che non sai nemmeno cosa significhi... non ti ci vedo proprio, sai?- esclamò la fidanzata con tono sarcastico, immaginandosi la scena di un Ranma impacciato che non sa come fare. E stava ridendo sommessamente, guardandolo diventare di tutti i colori, dal nero di rabbia al rosso dell'imbarazzo, finchè non si avvide, solo dopo qualche istante in realtà, di essere finita col viso contro il suo petto duro e tiepido e di essere stretta con forza e dolcezza; Akane rimase per qualche secondo letteralmente senza fiato, sconvolta, quando istantaneamente il cuore aveva ripreso a batterle ad un ritmo forsennato... ma perchè quando lui era più vicino del solito, doveva farle un tale effetto? Ed era solo il proprio battito che sentiva impazzito o anche quello del ragazzo di fronte? Passati alcuni momenti di silenzio lui, con voce agitata, mormorò: - Ora... hai capito?- le domandò, dopo aver spostato le proprie mani sui suoi fianchi e senza dare segni di volerla lasciare. Akane non riuscì a trattenere un brivido, poi deglutì: - P-per l'abbraccio sì ma... potremmo cambiare posto?- rispose, indicandogli la folla di guardoni e curiosi che si era formata intorno a loro. Ranma si voltò lentamente, rimanendoci naturalmente di sasso; il massimo fu quando tra tutti questi riconobbe Nabiki e per di più intenta a riporre la macchinetta fotografica, evidentemente appena usata, nella borsa. Il ragazzo a quel punto non ci vide più: saltò in mezzo al gruppo e strappò di mano la fotocamera alla sorella della fidanzata, ignorando le urla di protesta; poi ritornò dalla compagna, la prese alla bell'e meglio (tipo pacco postale N.D.VidelB') e iniziò a correre e saltare via di lì come un fulmine. - Ranma, cosa stai combinando?!- strillò la giovane sballottata durante la fuga. - Avevi ragione tu, là c'era troppo gente!- si sentì rispondere, così sorrise soddisfatta: - A-ah! Quindi hai trovato un'altra scusa eh? 'Magari... quell'abbraccio mi è costato più della metà del mio sangue freddo ed ora...' rimuginò lui, ma replicò: - Non c'entra, solo che non mi piace che ci guardi qualcuno, ecco!- sbuffò. - Bah, puoi dire tutto quello che vuoi, ma se 'non lo vedo non ci credo' (Uhmm... era lo slogan pubblicitario di... ahem, niente pubblicità occulta!N.D.VidelB')! E so che tu non... - Io che?- la interruppe offeso- Ti ho detto che non ho problemi! Dimmi dove!- la rimbeccò accigliato, mentre si fermava di nuovo poggiandola sulle tegole e inginocchiandolesi di fronte. - Uhm, non saprei. Dovremmo andare dove non c'è gente, e qui in città è un po' difficile trovare luoghi del genere.- si pronunciò lei, con aria pensierosa. - E se... chiudessimo la palestra a chiave?- propose a fatica 'Come faccio a districarmi da questo pasticcio?! Non riuscirò a fare una cosa del genere con tutta quest'organizzazione!... Bè anche senza sarebbe stato difficile, ma così è ancora peggio! Però... potrei provare con la mia tattica personale...' meditò concentrato. - Mah, sinceramente mi sembra un po' squallido. (--)''' Cosa ne dici se torniamo prima a casa e ci pensiamo con calma?- 'Ma da quand'è che sono diventata così sfacciata?' si rimproverò la ragazza sorprendendosi della scioltezza con cui gli parlava... stavano decidendo dove darsi il primo bacio e lei era così tranquilla!!! 'Non mi rendo conto nemmeno che una cosa talmente importante non dovrebbe essere decisa a tavolino... ma ovviamente per lui è solamente una stupida prova che ha come unico scopo quello di dimostrarmi che ho torto... lo so, è inutile che mi faccia strani film in testa: a lui non interesso... o almeno non nel senso che intendo.' pensò demoralizzandosi un po' e guardando tristemente quel volto concentrato accanto al suo. 'Ecco, proverò a farla arrabbiare, non ci vorrà molto e così... altro che bacio! Sarò piuttosto in pericolo di bernoccoli, ma non è un problema: è successo tante volte e abbiamo sempre fatto pace, perchè dovrebbe essere diverso stavolta?' cercava di convincersi il sedicenne, ma era come se qualcosa gli impedisse di offenderla di nuovo 'Insomma, questa storia deve finire!' si ridestò d'un colpo, tentando di respingere quelle strane preoccupazioni che non si era mai fatto, mentre bruscamente alzava il viso, preparandosi a dirle qualcosa di male... ma senza minimamente immaginare la scena che gli si sarebbe parata davanti.

Vi aspetto presto per il 5°e ultimo cap., ciao!!! -!

Barby


	5. Io vorrei

**5°Cap. - Io vorrei... -**

Quando il ragazzo alzò il viso Akane lo stava guardando, ma la giovane non aveva una delle sue solite espressioni: appariva... triste. Quei bellissimi occhi castani, sempre pieni di vita, ora apparivano semplicemente spenti e comunicavano una sola cosa: una calma tristezza. Ranma a quella vista si bloccò di nuovo, fermando la voce nella gola... quello sguardo era così intenso da farlo sentire quasi in colpa, senza bisogno di parole:

-...- il sedicenne, che ora si sentiva indeciso e confuso come non mai sul da farsi, ovviamente non osava parlare per primo, così fu lei a cominciare.

-... Ranma...- lo chiamò sottovoce ad un certo punto, mentre posava lentamente il proprio palmo caldo sulla sua mano destra, facendolo sobbalzare.

-... C-che c'è?- rispose egli sempre più agitato, rimanendo immobile: da come la ragazza agiva, sembrava volergli dire qualcosa di importante... il ragazzo deglutì a fatica... che intenzioni aveva!

-... Prima che tu lo faccia, ti dico subito che non c'è bisogno di farmi arrabbiare.- disse seria, ma con gli occhi lucidi, turbandolo ancor di più 'Come... aveva previsto che io...' pensò lui sorpreso, ma cercò di non rendere esplicite le sue riflessioni:

- E perchè mai dovrei farlo proprio ora?- replicò quindi con voce il più naturale possibile; la fidanzata dal canto suo fece un sorrisetto saggio:

- So che non vuoi fare questa stupida 'prova' e una delle tue maniere migliori per risolvere la questione potrebbe essere quella di farmi arrabbiare... ormai ti conosco fin troppo bene.- aggiunse gravemente, facendosi sfuggire una nota di rimpianto-... Comunque, non voglio più costringerti a fare una cosa del genere contro la tua volontà; ho pensato e capisco che dare un bacio ad una persona che odi e per di più "racchia" come me deve essere molto antipatico; tra l'altro anch'io non voglio baciare qualcuno solo perchè questo mi deve dare una "dimostrazione del suo coraggio".- continuò, scandendo le parole, mentre la mano del giovane tremava leggermente sotto la sua per l'emozione '... Allora è questo... anche se sono il suo fidanzato non vuole baciarmi per principio...' riflettè lui, mentre iniziava cautamente a sfilare via la mano coperta, portandola quindi su quella di lei; sperava di trovare al più presto il modo giusto per risponderle... possibilmente senza interrompere quella situazione per loro così insolita, ora che, quasi come in un'altra dimensione, riuscivano a comprendersi e a parlarsi tranquillamente. Era troppo bello per far finire tutto in male come sempre... questa poteva essere l'occasione giusta per non replicare con un'offesa...

- Akane, io non ho mai detto di odiarti!- esclamò il ragazzo con decisione, cogliendola di sorpresa e stringendole forte la mano- Ti voglio bene... come se tu fossi una sorella...- aggiunse dopo degli attimi di profondo silenzio e attesa, sentendo come il corpo della sedicenne si rilassasse nuovamente subito dopo aver udito la seconda parte della frase.

- Capisco...- disse lei, con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra, ritirando con noncuranza il braccio sinistro e riposando la mano sulle gambe, mentre volgeva nuovamente lo sguardo in basso- ... ne sono felice, ma come saprai anche tu questa forma di amore non basta per baciare seriamente qualcuno... quindi per il resto sarai d'accordo con me...- disse ancora, sforzandosi di continuare ad arginare le lacrime che le colmavano e facevano bruciare gli occhi; quindi alzò il viso voltandosi dal lato opposto a quello dove si trovava lui- Ora scusami, ma devo tornare a casa.- aggiunse con il poco di autocontrollo rimastole, mentre si avvicinava al tubo verticale della grondaia- Ci vediamo più tardi.- completò senza guardarlo, prima di cominciare a calarsi e sparire sotto la linea del tetto.

- Ok.- assentì l'altro senza espressività, seguendola con gli occhi finchè potè vederla 'Perchè... non abbiamo fatto nessuno dei nostri battibecchi, ma la situazione mi sembra più complicata delle altre volte... forse ho sbagliato ancora, non dovevo dirle quelle cose, o forse non così... ho cercato di non fare l'antipatico, ma lei, alla fine come all'inizio del discorso, no... non era nemmeno arrabbiata... ma quasi depressa... Deve essere qualcosa di cui non sono a conoscenza ad averle fatto questo strano effetto e io devo scoprirlo!' meditò tra sè e sè, sentendo crescere con il passare dei secondi il desiderio di riparlarle. 'Finchè non mi sarò tolto quest'idea non ci sarò con la testa per altro... devo ritrovarla!' si disse con determinazione... nemmeno la sua odiosa timidezza lo avrebbe fermato stavolta... o almeno lo sperava.

Akane nel frattempo, dopo aver corso a perdifiato per le stradine del quartiere sperando di non incontrare nessuno, era arrivata a casa rifugiandosi velocemente nella propria camera: ora finalmente le lacrime potevano traboccare liberamente dagli occhi, scenderle lungo le guance e bagnarle il viso; il volto poteva affondare sul cuscino e le mani strette a pugni stringerlo, ricavandone un magro ma pur sempre piccolo conforto, mentre singhiozzi sempre più violenti le scuotevano la schiena: si era illusa senza motivo e questi erano i risultati. Lo sguardo di lui quella mattina, quando si trovavano in palestra, aveva fatto il resto... da lì credeva di aver capito di piacergli almeno un po' fisicamente... cosa che lui aveva sempre negato, come tra l'altro di volerle bene. La ragazza quindi aveva associato queste due cose, finendo per credere l'impossibile... ma dopo il loro discorso aveva compreso che tutto ciò non andava molto in là... almeno non tanto quanto lei avrebbe voluto. E ora si sentiva una stupida... stupida per averci creduto, stupida per stare lì buttata a disperarsi per illusioni che si era creata da sola... la colpa era solo propria... e comunque in quel momento non riusciva proprio a smettere di piangere... nonostante la volontà di ferro che si ritrovava, allora gli sforzi di fermarsi risultavano tutti vani: si sentiva un po' come una bambina piccola e capricciosa, che per ottenere quello che desidera avrebbe potuto spargere tutte le sue lacrime... anche se sapeva che per far innamorare un ragazzo di sè stesse tutto ciò era perfettamente inutile... ma a lei non importava più niente, la situazione era quella e tanto valeva sfogarsi ormai... Per quanto tempo era stata indecisa e confusa sulla situazione di loro due, prima di tutto dei propri sentimenti, e quando finalmente li aveva compresi pienamente, non riusciva ancora a decifrare bene i suoi.

Quando Ranma arrivò in sala da pranzo col fiatone, Kasumi stava parlando con Genma e suo padre riguardo ad Akane:

- Sì papà, non ho fatto in tempo a salutarla che lei già aveva salito le scale e... sembrava piangesse.- concluse preoccupata. Tutti la guardarono increduli, prima che il giovane chiedesse concitato:

- S-sei sicura!

- Bè, è stato un attimo, ma mi ha dato quell'impressione... e poi è entrata così di fretta senza dire niente... era molto strana.- rispose ancora lei pensierosa, posandosi un dito sul mento; i due uomini intanto si girarono verso il sedicenne guardandolo storto:

- Ranma, non avrete litigato ancora, vero?- domandò Genma con sguardo inquisitore, facendo agitare il figlio:

- Ma no, abbiamo solo parlato tranquillamente prima... non è successo niente di particolare...- replicò lui sudando un po'-... E poi figuriamoci se una con la sensibilità di un pezzo di ghiaccio come lei piange dopo una nostra litigata, non ci credo proprio!- esclamò con ironia.

- In ogni caso sei il suo fidanzato e l'obbligo morale di starle accanto quando ne ha bisogno non te lo toglie nessuno, quindi ora... marsh!- gli intimò minaccioso Soun... quando parlava per la figlia era saggio non contraddirlo! Così...:

- E va bene... mò vado a vedere cos'ha...- concluse il giovane un po' intimorito ma con apparente calma, uscendo dalla sala.

- Che dici, riusciranno a fare pace?- chiese Genma all'amico;

- Ma sì, vedrai che sarà uno dei loro soliti litigi... si sa, "l'amore non è bello se non è litigarello".- rispose l'altro cacciando fuori la scacchiera-... Ora però facciamoci una partitina!

Il ragazzo intanto era arrivato davanti alla porta della fidanzata e stava per bussare, quando gli parve di sentire un singhiozzo, questo lo fece bloccare; così poggiò un orecchio sul legno mettendosi in ascolto: ancora un suono simile, poi un altro e un altro ancora... forse la fidanzata stava veramente... piangendo. Quell'idea lo fece cadere nel panico: non poteva essere vero, una forte come lei non poteva essere anche debole... no, probabilmente era un normale singhiozzo che non c'entrava niente con quanto credeva! Fu così che il giovane si decise a bussare, ma l'unica risposta che ebbe fu un'improvviso silenzio dall'interno della stanza, così riprovò ancora chiamandola:

- Ehi Akane, lo so che sei qui dentro, posso entrare?- insistì, ma continuava a non sentire la sua voce, così si decise:

- Se non dici niente entro lo stesso, mi devi spiegare che cosa hai fatto, tua sorella ti ha visto rientrare correndo come una matta...

- Non sono cose che ti interessano, lasciami in pace.- replicò la voce ovattata della giovane da oltre la barriera.

- No, se non mi spieghi io non me ne vado!- esclamò lui senza desistere, in fondo se Soun non gliel'avesse ordinato sarebbe venuto lo stesso a cercare di parlarle... e non si sarebbe arreso tanto presto.

-... Vattene!- gli urlò lei con rinnovata rabbia, lanciando con un tonfo sordo una ciabatta contro la porta.

'Bene, le energie almeno non sembrano mancarle!' pensò il fidanzato un po' sollevato da quel gesto:

- Non ci penso nemmeno! Abbiamo bisogno di parlare noi due!- rispose quindi con tono autoritario... per poi sentire dall'interno della camera l'avvicinarsi di alcuni passi... stava venendo ad aprirgli?...Tlack!... No, aveva semplicemente chiuso la serratura... a quel punto il sedicenne cominciò ad alterarsi:

- Una volta che mi preoccupo per te è questo il ringraziamento? Bene, per quanto me ne importa puoi startene rinchiusa lì per quanto ti pare, io...- lasciò la frase sospesa in quel modo, perchè mentre ancora parlava la ragazza aveva rigirato la chiave e si era affacciata sull'uscio: aveva gli occhi ancora rossi di pianto e stava finendo di asciugarsi il viso rigato di lacrime con una mano, ma il suo sguardo tra l'indolente e il sorpreso ebbe di nuovo il potere di bloccarlo:

- Cosa hai detto!- richiese quindi, fissandolo negli occhi... gli stava mettendo quasi paura per quella reazione improvvisa.

-... C-che potevi benissimo rimanere chiusa lì dentro.- rispose lui balbettando un poco;

- No, prima di questo... hai detto che ti preoccupi per me o sbaglio?- domandò indagatrice.

- Ah... ho... detto questo?- domandò, facendo finta di non ricordare.

- Mah, mi era sembrato... perciò mi hai fatta alzare solo per dirmi di rimanere dentro? Che dirti, grazie del disturbo, ma adesso non avevo bisogno anche dei tuoi insulti e simili per stare male... ora se non ti dispiace vorrei rimanere da sola! Quindi non rompere!- strillò, facendo per sbattere la porta... ma all'ultimo momento una forza opposta glielo impedì: Ranma, con un braccio contro il legno, aveva fermato il movimento e con uno scatto, dopo aver richiuso la porta dietro di sè, era arrivato di fronte alla giovane, fissandola a sua volta serio negli occhi lucidi che lo riflettevano, ora quasi impauriti.

- Che cosa stai facendo, sei impazzito?- disse ella sconvolta... il ragazzo le aveva anche impugnato i polsi e non dava l'impressione "di tornare normale".

- Voglio che tu mi stia ad ascoltare una volta tanto.- replicò convinto.

- E perchè, per farmi insultare con comodo da te?- continuò lei con voce incrinata, cercando di divincolarsi ma senza risultati: quella presa era troppo salda per sfuggire.

-... Mi dispiace...- esordì lui con tono grave, facendola rimanere di stucco, poi riprese- Suppongo sia per colpa mia che prima tu stessi piangendo e, anche se non so bene come ti ho potuto offendere anche stavolta, mi voglio scusare.- completò, inclinando il capo in un'espressione mortificata.

-... Ranma...- sussurrò la ragazza stupita, tirando su col naso- Mi dispiace che ti sia preoccupato, ma non è stata esattamente colpa tua...- finì, risollevandogli il viso con una mano tremante: nonostante tutto, l'impulso di piangere non smetteva di tormentarla, anche se lei non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere così depressa da lui.

- Cosa vuoi dire?- le domandò incuriosito, mentre la liberava completamente dalla stretta e lei ritirava il palmo dal suo mento, cercando di evitare quegli occhi blu che la guardavano con interesse:

- La verità è che...-cominciò a parlare lei, mentre si sentiva di nuovo il viso caldo e gli occhi umidi-... la colpa è soltanto mia.- riuscì a terminare, prima di voltarsi e rincominciare a piangere nel modo più silenzioso possibile... ma il fidanzato si accorse subito dei singhiozzi che la scuotevano, così riandò a piazzarlesi davanti, stavolta prendendola delicatamente per le spalle e abbassandosi un po', in modo da guardarla meglio. Quella situazione lo stava sconvolgendo... per la prima volta si rese conto che Akane in realtà non era semplicemente la giovane dal carattere violento, forte e impenetrabile che voleva sembrare... era molto di più... e anche una persona che in alcuni casi avrebbe dovuto proteggere con tutte le sue forze.

- Ehi ehi... su maschiaccio, una come te non dovrebbe fare così, sai?- le bisbigliò con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace, ora che lei si era coperta il volto con le mani; così si risollevò bene in piedi e gliele tolse lentamente fissandola negli occhi in profondità, prima di cingerla improvvisamente con le braccia intorno al busto... la strinse forte, non tanto da farle male, ma abbastanza per dimostrarle di volerla sostenere; quindi piegò un po' un braccio, il necessario per tenere la mano dietro la sua testa e fargliela posare con delicatezza sul proprio torace. Lei ricambiò debolemente l'abbraccio, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto tiepido e rassicurante, bagnandolo delle proprie lacrime calde e salate, stringendo nei pugni lembi della sua camicia, trasmettendo a quell'altro corpo tutti i propri sussulti... finchè finalmente, dopo alcuni di minuti, pian piano si calmò. Così, quando quell'attacco di sconforto terminò, la ragazza potè rilassarsi: ridistese le dita sul suo torso e girò di lato la testa, in modo da poter parlare:

-... Ora sono io a dovermi scusare- esordì con voce quasi scherzosa, mentre ascoltava il battito veloce del fidanzato-... Mi ti sono appicicata per piangerti addosso!- esclamò staccandosi da lui e accennando un sorriso... Ranma aveva ancora una espressione piuttosto preoccupata-... e ti ho pure bagnato... guarda qui!- continuò un po' imbarazzata, indicando il punto in cui aveva posato il viso-... aspetta un attimo, vado a prenderti un asciugamano...- e fece per voltarsi quando il giovane la richiamò, sfiorandole una mano con la sua:

- Aspetta, sei sicura che adesso è tutto a posto?

- Bè, sicuramente molto meglio di prima... grazie a te.- rispose lei con voce suadente, ammutolendolo e rendendolo rosso, dopodichè andò ad aprire frettolosamente l'armadio del corridoio per trarne fuori un piccolo asciugamano bianco e tornò trafilata in camera per consegnarglielo, ma lui, ancora sotto shock per il comportamento inconsueto della giovane, non si mosse, non accorgendosi neppure del suo movimento e della sua espressione confusa:

- Ehi, ci sei?- gli disse sventolandogli il piccolo telo davanti agli occhi e "risvegliandolo":

- Uh? Cos..?- reagì lui sbattendo le palpebre e guardandola disorientato.

-... Non mi dire che ti devo asciugare... sì, sono stata io a bagnarti ma...- balbettò la ragazza portandosi l'asciugamano sotto il petto.

-... E quando ti avrei detto di fare una cosa simile! Mica sono un'invalido, sono capacissimo di asciugarmi da solo, non credi?- urlò al colmo dell'imbarazzo e afferrando il panno dalle sue mani, poi si calmò un po':

- In ogni caso devi ancora spiegarmi perchè piagnucolavi tanto poco fa, e bada che finchè non me lo dirai non me ne andrò di qui.- continuò, mentre con noncuranza si sfilava la casacca strappata rimanendo a petto nudo, senza far caso alla fidanzata che cercava in tutti i modi di nascondergli il porpora delle proprie guance e di parlare normalmente 'Oddio, si sta spogliando in camera mia... riflettendoci ha proprio un bel fisico!' pensava emozionata sbirciandolo:

- E' inutile che ti dica il motivo, tanto non capiresti.- affermò sicura di sè, andandosi a sedere sul letto e incrociando le braccia.

- Come fai ad esserne tanto sicura? Voglio dire, non ci hai nemmeno provato a spiegarmi!- esclamò lui di rimando, mentre si passava l'asciugamano sui pettorali 'Non.. non devo vedere...' rifletteva nel frattempo la giovane imponendosi di acquietarsi:

- Ma io... mi vergogno.- borbottò lei- Insomma, sono cose personali, mica posso dirle al primo che passa!

- Ah, è così che mi consideri? Guarda che sono il tuo fidanzato e ho il diritto di conoscere tutti i tuoi problemi... anche per aiutarti a risolverli.- rispose l'altro, poggiando il telo sulla scrivania e sedendosi per terra davanti alla giovane, che ormai era turbata e confusa sul da farsi: non poteva mica dirgli che si era fatta delle illusioni riguardo i suoi sentimenti nei propri confronti!

- Uhm... e proprio adesso vuoi cominciare a fare il fidanzato? Per tutto questo tempo non te ne è mai fregato niente dei miei sentimenti, dei miei dispiaceri, anzi ne hai contribuito generosamente... e ora perchè dovrei dirti i fatti miei!- disse forte, sperando che così desistesse, ma il risultato fu opposto: il ragazzo si interstadì ancora di più.

- No, tu mi devi spiegare e basta. Questa volta non mi caccerai così facilmente, te l'ho detto.- replicò, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi anche lui a braccia conserte.

- Senti, se non te ne vai da solo sarò costretta a spingerti fuori a forza.- lo minacciò alzandosi in piedi.

-... Provaci.- mugugnò il fidanzato con un ghigno beffardo sulle labbra- Non puoi prendermi alla sprovvista questa volta, e di conseguenza non ci riuscirai.

- Grrr... vediamo se schivi questo per cominciare!- gli urlò innervosita, ma dando un calcio a vuoto, perchè il giovane era saltato come un fulmine all'indietro e ora, poggiato alla parete, la guardava con sufficienza, stuzzicando le sue reazioni violente: la ragazza gli andò incontro con furia, cambiando direzione appena in tempo per non sbattere contro al muro quando lui si spostò di nuovo; poi cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma mentre gli si avvicinava il compagno le fece uno sgambetto, riprendendola però subito dopo tra le proprie braccia per evitare che cadesse di faccia sul pavimento:

- Ti sei sfogata abbastanza ora?- le chiese, scostandola nuovamente da se dopo qualche istante e osservandole il viso offeso e ancora un po' umido per il recente pianto- Sai, anche tu dovresti asciugarti bene, hai ancora la faccia bagnata!- esclamò, mentre stendeva un braccio verso il tavolo-...Tieni.- terminò, porgendole premurosamente l'asciugamano e vedendola farsi leggermente più serena:

- Grazie.- borbottò lei, prendendolo e cominciando a passarselo sul viso... poteva sentire il profumo del suo bagnoschiuma fondersi con le proprie lacrime, facendola commuovere dentro di sè 'Oggi si è mostrato molto più gentile del solito con me... è riuscito anche a consolarmi. Oh, se fosse sempre così...' pensò con la testa ormai tra le nuvole, per poi rianimarsi e mettersi ad ammirare il suo volto: adesso le stava sorridendo con simpatia... la giovane non resistette un secondo di più: senza curarsi delle conseguenze, appoggiandosi con i palmi sulle sue spalle robuste e sollevandosi un po' sulle punte, posò velocemente la propria bocca sulla sua guancia dandogli un bacetto e facendola diventare incandescente, per poi ritirarsi:

- E grazie per avermi consolato.- aggiunse per finire, mentre prendeva piano le sue mani tra le proprie. Il fidanzato era rimasto di nuovo paralizzato da quanto successo e rispose con un'espressione estremamente confusa... a lei pareva il viso di un angioletto spaventato e avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo ma non sapeva come, così portò le sue mani sotto al seno, in modo simile a come aveva tenuto prima il panno e riniziò a parlare, cercando di farlo reagire:

-... Hai ragione, avresti tutto il diritto di venire a conoscenza dei miei problemi per aiutarmi, ma per ora mi accontento del tuo abbraccio. Promettimi che non ti preoccuperai più così tanto per me, non ce n'è bisogno, capito?... E poi, forse un giorno ti spiegherò il motivo di quello che mi è successo oggi e ci rideremo anche sopra, tutti insieme.- concluse, mentre lui la guardava con attenzione, pronto a cogliere ogni minima sfumatura della sua voce.

- E come potrei non preoccuparmi di una ragazza imbranata come te?- rispose fingendosi sorpreso, ma dandogli un tenero buffetto sulla gota colorita-... Ma se per adesso vuoi lasciarmi col fiato sospeso sei libera di farlo dopotutto, la scelta è tua... io posso solo cercare di convincerti.- terminò, sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra.

'No Ranma, questo non avresti dovuto farlo' meditò lei al sentire quel contatto leggero e rabbrividendo:

-... Che credi, di potermi persuadere con così poco?- gli domandò, con negli occhi castani un'espressione maliziosa che lo fece sobbalzare, prendendogli le braccia per farle intrecciare dietro la propria vita, per poi riposarsi contro di lui e stringerlo un po' come un pupazzo di peluche.

- Perchè, c-cosa dovrei fare?- farfugliò l'altro, ormai col viso sul bordeaux, ma non ebbe subito risposta. 'Pochissime volte siamo stati così vicini ed oggi è la seconda... cosa ci sta prendendo? Il mio autocontrollo sembra crollato improvvisamente e lei pare non vergognarsi più delle sue azioni... che buon odore hanno i suoi capelli...' continuava a pensare, sviato da tutte le sensazioni che stava provando: sentirla fare pressione con tutto il corpo contro di lui, soprattutto vestita in top e pantaloncini che laciavano scoperti gambe, pancia, decoltè e braccia, lo faceva sentire strano: il suo piccolo busto contro il proprio, il suo viso contro la spalla, il respiro caldo che lo solleticava... quella sua pelle morbida e liscia contro la propria... tutto ciò gli stava infondendo una profonda dolcezza. Voleva... baciarla, ora.

Akane dopo dei secondi di silenzio, fatto un lieve sospiro, ricominciò a parlare:

- Sai, mi sento tanto bene quando stiamo così... è una cosa semplice ma bella starti vicino.- affermò felice, dandogli piccole carezze simili al solletico all'altezza dello stomaco; si bloccò quando si accorse di come lui si fosse irrigidito... in effetti tutte quelle coccole le erano venute naturali, ma erano state perfettamente estranee al loro rapporto di fidanzati-amici fino ad allora. La giovane stava ormai prendendo in considerazione l'ipotesi di essere stata troppo impulsiva e avventata e iniziava a preoccuparsi di cercare una soluzione per uscire da quella spinosa situazione, quando sentì un palmo del giovane spostarsi dietro alla propria nuca: questo la indusse ad alzare lo sguardo, incontrando quel volto appassionato che la osservava e chiedeva silenziosamente un suo consenso; Akane sgranò gli occhi incredula vedendolo accostare a poco a poco ma pericolosamente il suo viso al proprio finchè, una volta che fu arrivato così vicino da poterne sentire il soffio regolare sulla pelle, egli tentennò:

- Posso?- le domandò, cercando di restare tranquillo: la fidanzata non aveva ancora proferito parola nè esplicitato a gesti la sua opinione, così lui si sentiva particolarmente insicuro dopo quei momenti di coraggio improvviso; sentita quella domanda la compagna dal canto suo annuì timidamente, intrecciò le proprie braccia intorno al suo collo e, abbassando le palpebre, con uno slancio fece unire le loro labbra inesperte 'E me lo chiedi?' pensò dentro di sè lei, col cuore che sembrava stesse quasi per scoppiarle da come batteva veloce. Dapprima, anche se lo sentiva fremere d'impazienza, semplicemente sfiorò più volte la sua bocca, per metterci più passione quando dalla stretta del ragazzo avvertì che quello non poteva più bastare: si mise ad assaggiarlo, a muoversi sulle sue labbra, ad assaporarlo, mentre l'altro cercava di ricambiare come poteva, travolto dall'impeto di lei, che ora gli aveva anche fatto poggiare le spalle al muro; i due si staccarono dopo un po' per riprendere fiato e Ranma istintivamente ne approfittò per scenderle con le mani sui fianchi e tirarli con delicatezza verso di sè, facendo toccare inconsapevolmente i loro bacini e sentendola sussultare; ma dopo un istante si stavano baciando di nuovo, con rinnovata energia: la fidanzata nel frattempo aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli la schiena e lui le anche, quando ella riscostò un po' il viso:

- Mmh... Ranma?- lo chiamò 'E' troppo bello per essere vero... sembra uno dei miei sogni, ma adesso è tutto così reale! I nostri cuori che palpitano di emozione, la sua voce calda, il suo buon odore, il suo sapore e le emozioni che stiamo vivendo... tutto ciò non può assolutamente essere una semplice illusione!' pensò rassicurandosi. Il ragazzo di rimando le diede un bacio fra il collo e la spalla, per poi risponderle:

-... Che c'è?- disse guardandola con dolcezza infinita e facendole mancare un battito;

-... Non è che tutto ciò ha il solo scopo di farmi parlare?- domandò con aria indagatrice, sorprendendolo;

- Ma cosa vai pensare! Mi hai mai visto baciare in questo modo qualcuno solo per farmi dire un segreto?- replicò scostandole la frangia dagli occhi.

- No ma... allora significa che... mi ami?- proferì l'altra speranzosa in un soffio, mentre arrossiva visibilmente;

- Ti era rimasto ancora qualche dubbio maschiaccio?- ribattè, ma senza darle il tempo di rispondere ancora, perchè aveva già ricoperto con delicatezza la sua bocca con la propria, per lasciarla libera poco dopo:- Certo che ti amo... Akane.- le bisbigliò, pronunciando il suo nome con gentilezza e facendo scivolare le loro mani una contro l'altra per farle intrecciare. La ragazza allora, senza strecciarla e quindi ancora unita a quella di lui, portò impulsivamente la mano destra al proprio cuore:

-... Anch'io Ranma.- aggiunse nuovamente serena- ... Ed è per questo che vorrei sposarti e avere... ehm, niente.- finì per concludere frettolosamente, agitandosi, ma lo sguardo incuriosito di lui la incatenò:

- Per favore... riprendi da dove hai interrotto. Cosa vorresti avere?- chiese- Se tu volessi qualsiasi cosa te la porterei, fosse in capo al mondo!

- M-ma... non è un qualcosa da trovare.- rispose lei imbarazzata.

- Allora sarà da comprare!

- No. # #

- Uhmm... cambiamo domande: è qualcosa da mangiare?

- No. #- -#

- Da indossare o da esporre?

- No noXD queste cose si comprano, mentre ciò che dicevo io possiamo averlo... come dire, solo noi 2. (fumo dalle orecchie.. ovviamente non per la rabbia -!N.D.VidelB).

- ... Ah, sentimenti forse?- buttò giù l'altro ormai spaesato, per poi vedere la sua ennesima negazione e perdere l'entusiasmo:

- Ma che cavolo può essere? Mi arrendo, dimmi tu.- disse grattandosi la testa irrequieto, per poi seguire con lo sguardo la mano sinistra della fidanzata che andò lentamente a posarsi sul grembo, prima che questa ricominciasse a parlare:

- Una volta sposati vorrei... ecco...- farfugliò col viso rosso, stringendo la stoffa del pantaloncino quando la mano del giovane coprì la propria:

- E dai... cosa significa?- insistì lui premendo con il palmo aperto su quella zona- ... Vuoi qualcosa per il mal di pancia? Sai che non devi abbuffarti, ma sono disposto a darti la mia confezione di medicine anche adesso, mica c'è bisogno di aspettare, eh?- concluse sicuro di sè, prima di vedere la compagna che, come lui ebbe terminato di parlare, cadde con un tonfo a terra; il fidanzato si preoccupò molto a quella scena: immediatamente le si accucciò vicino cercando si rianimarla, ma vedendo come i suoi tentativi fossero inutili, decise di correre sotto ad avvisare gli altri e poi di andare direttamente dal dottor Tofu.

Passati 5 minuti il ragazzo era già tornato a casa trascinandosi letteralmente dietro il povero dottore, e quando i due salirono gli altri erano ovviamente tutti di sopra a vegliare su Akane svenuta.

- Dottore, salvi la mia bambina!- gridò Soun vedendolo e aggrampandoglisi con fare disperato.

- Non si preoccupi signor Tendo...- rispose l'altro con voce rassicurante, mentre Nabiki gentilmente lo liberava dal padre- Vediamo un po'...- mormorò quindi lui, inginocchiandosi accanto alla ragazza e iniziando ad esaminare le sue condizioni: prima di tutto controllò la temperatura sulla fronte, dopodichè le posò due dita sul collo per saggiare la frequenza dei battiti e dei respiri, sotto gli sguardi ansiosi dei presenti; infine si fermò, rimanendo concentrato e silenzioso per qualche attimo... ma l'attesa per la famiglia era snervante e così:

- Per favore, ci dica cos'ha.- disse a quel punto Kasumi con voce preoccupata, la quale intanto avanzò da dietro Tofu andando al suo fianco e piegandosi un po' sulle gambe; lui, ancora pensieroso, replicò senza guardarla:

- Le condizioni generali sembrano a posto... ma dovreste spiegarmi cos'è successo prima che svenisse.- completò, alzando il volto e trovandosi inaspettatamente davanti agli occhi la maggiore delle sorelle Tendo, sotto gli sguardi atterriti degli altri che, prima che potessero intervenire, videro l'espressione intelligente di Tofu mutare improvvisamente in una faccia sbalordita e confusa 'Oh no, ce ne saremmo dovuti ricordare!' pensò sconsolata Nabiki, battendosi un palmo sulla fronte:

- K-Kasumi... !- esclamò lui.

- Uhm? Dottore, qualcosa non va?- chiese la diciottenne accorgendosi anche lei del cambiamento repentino.

- N-non ti preoccupare, tua sorella è solo rimasta scioccata da qualcosa, ma basterà che risubisca un piccolo trauma con un martello di plastica come questo e...- disse impugnando il martello e preparandosi a darlo sulla testa di Akane, senza capire l'espressione turbata della sua interlocutrice:

- M-ma...- balbettò l'altra incredula e incapace di agire.

- Quel martello è vero dottore!- esclamò Ranma stupito e terrorizzato dopo aver guardato meglio, lanciandosi addosso alla giovane per proteggerla.

-... tornerà come prima!- terminò in quel momento l'altro, prima che il fidanzato avesse il tempo di ripararsi, cossicchè con un colpo sordo fu steso esanime sul corpo di lei.

- Oh Kami! Poverino!- si avvicinò agitata Kasumi, ma venne bloccata prontamente da Nabiki:

- Lascia stare, ci pensiamo noi. Per favore, vai a prendere qualcosa da bere?

-...V-Va bene.- rispose l'altra alzandosi e continuando a lanciare occhiate nervose sui due svenuti, finchè non uscì dalla stanza e il dottore riprese cognizione di sè.

- Che ci faccio con questo in mano?- si chiese sconcertato dopo qualche istante, guardando il martello nella sinistra- E come mai ora sta male anche Ranma?- continuò sempre più spaeseato, vedendo un bernoccolo sulla sua testa (No! Bastaçç! Abbiate pietà della sua capoccia°°! N.D.VidelB).

- Voleva far risvegliare Akane con un colpo di martello finto, ma invece ne ha usato uno vero sulla testa di mio figlio.- spiegò semplicemente Genma, senza alcun segno di irritazione, ma Tofu nel sentirlo impallidì:

- Oh, non era assolutamente mia intenzione... non so cosa mi sia preso per fare uno sbaglio tanto stupido!- esclamò sconvolto.

'Eh, noi invece lo sappiamo benissimo...' riflettè maliziosamente Nabiki con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.

- Adesso la cosa migliore è metterli a letto per farli riposare, una volta svegli dovrebbero stare nuovamente bene.- aggiunse il medico-... E scusatemi ancora!- esclamò pentito come non mai, chinando la testa.

- Sù, non si preoccupi più del necessario, i nostri figli sono forti! Giusto amico mio?- chiese conferma Genma rivolgendosi a Soun, il quale aveva gli occhi lucidi e annuì debolmente, prima che l'altro concludesse cordialmente- Ma adesso dottore torni dai suoi pazienti, l'abbiamo interrotta bruscamente durante il suo lavoro allo studio e ce ne scusiamo, dopotutto era una sciocchezza.- poi, continuando a parlare per distrarlo da Kasumi che si trovava ancora in cucina, lo accompagnò fino all'uscio di casa- Se avremo ancora bisogno dei suoi consigli le faremo di certo sapere, grazie di tutto!- lo salutò sorridendo, poi finalmente potè richiudere la porta 'Uff! Ce l'ho fatta! Chissà che altro sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse rimasto qui con Kasumi che gli girava intorno... non oso immaginare°°! Dopotutto quella ragazza non sa nemmeno di fargli quell'effetto, dovremmo dirglielo.' meditò tra sè, mentre risaliva le scale.

La giovane vagava da tempo in una foresta oscura come in ricerca di qualcosa, ma nemmeno lei sapeva con precisione cosa fosse. Provava solo un grande senso di incompletezza e solitudine... e dentro di sè sapeva che per colmarlo doveva cercare e cercare in quel posto, finchè non avrebbe trovato la soluzione.

... Ad un certo punto, nel bel mezzo del silenzio surreale che regnava lì, udì un lieve stormire di fronde, poi un altro breve fruscio lontano... così rimase immobile: il rumore si stava fecendo, mano a mano che i secondi passavano, sempre più vicino, finchè lo scricchiolio di foglie e rametti calpestati appena dietro di sè la fece voltare di scatto, mentre si metteva in posizione di combattimento... anche perchè non avrebbe mai immaginato che in quel posto tanto strano potesse incontrare proprio lui:

- Ranma!- esordì sbalordita andandogli subito incontro e stringendolo mentre chiudeva gli occhi; quale sicurezza le infondeva il solo fatto che lui le fosse accanto in quel luogo sconosciuto!- Ma cosa ci fai anche tu qui? Che bosco è questo?- il fidanzato la scostò gentilmente da sè:

- Bosco? Ma cosa dici, se siamo in una casa!- affermò facendola voltare- Non vedi?.- Sì, in effetti era vero, ora che osservava di nuovo attorno si rendeva conto di come il paesaggio fosse cambiato sostanzialmente da quando erano abbracciati: degli alberi, del buio e del silenzio della foresta non c'era più traccia, al loro posto li circondava una sala da pranzo, con la porta-finestra aperta che permetteva all'aria tiepida di primavera di entrare e in sottofondo il rumore ripetitivo di una lavatrice.

- Ma come... come ci siamo finiti?- ripetè lei stordita, osservandolo in viso in cerca di risposta.

- Ecco... e adesso speriamo che si riprendano presto!- sussurrò Kasumi, la quale, mentre qualche volontario aveva portato un futon per Ranma e ce lo stava adagiando sopra, aveva appena finito di occuparsi della sorella minore, coprendola con una copertina leggera. Quindi, lasciando accostata la finestra della camera, uscirono di lì, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta.

... Ma il giovane non sapeva cosa dirle: era sorpreso, non tanto di non trovarsi in un "bosco", quanto di essere in quella casa così simile eppure anche così diversa da quella che conosceva 'Uhm... non può essere lei: è arredata con un gusto diverso, i mobili non assomigliano e... quella targa sul portone non è la nostra.' pensò lui, scorgendo un cartello, ma era troppo lontano per leggerlo:

- Non lo so proprio.- rispose quindi serio, predendole la mano- Ma questa casa è stranamente somigliante alla tua, stammi vicina.- l'avvisò lui, vedendo come, dopo un attimo di osservazione, la ragazza annuisse; così s'incamminarono fuori, in giardino, dove si sentivano i gridolini eccitati di un paio bambini che giocavano. Akane stava giusto chiedendosi chi fossero, poichè non li aveva mai visti nel quartiere, quando uno di loro, vestito con una salopet, le venne incontro correndo e piangendo disperato: il bimbo (avrà avuto circa 4 anni secondo l'impressione che ne aveva avuto la ragazza) con ancora gli occhi coperti da un braccino, si aggrappò con l'altro alla gamba della giovane facendola sobbalzare. Lei, dopo aver incrociato lo sguardo interrogativo del compagno e lasciata la presa, abbassò il viso a guardare la testolina scura del piccolo e, staccandoselo delicatamente dal ginocchio, gli si accucciò davanti nel tentativo di calmarlo:

- Ehi piccino, perchè piangi?- gli domandò dolcemente, inducendolo ad alzare gli occhi, ma rimanendo quasi pietrificata quando lo vide meglio.

- ... Rin... Rin vuole giocare solo lei con la palla! Non è giusto!- rispose concitato asciugandosi le lacrime e tirandole un mano.

- R-Rin?- replicò lei confusa, senza smettere di fissare quegli occhi così familiari... erano così... simili a quelli che conosceva.

- Sì è colpa sua!- ripetè lui, indicando la bambina mora, dall'aspetto di 5-6 anni, che si stava avvicinando anche lei di corsa, tenendo una palla rossa in mano:

- No, non è vero! Akira fa sempre tante storie, ma non sa giocare!- strillò quest'ultima, protestando furiosa contro il fratellino e quasi senza guardare la giovane per come era concetrata su di lui, ma andando alla fine ad attaccarsi alla sua mano e tirandola per richiamare l'attenzione su di sè:

- Alla fine gli date sempre ragione solo perchè è più piccolo, ma anche lui fa i capricci!- protestò ma, non ricevendo altra risposta da Akane se non una faccia sconvolta, si voltò verso Ranma che invece la osservava con interesse e, attaccandosi alla tela dei suoi pantaloni, gli diede dei leggeri strattoni mentre parlava:

- E dai papà, stavolta non è colpa mia!

'Cosa! P-papà! òò' riflettè paralizzato e stava per riparlare, quando la mano della fidanzata sulla bocca glielo impedì:

- Stai al gioco. Evidentemente siamo in un'epoca futura e questi bambini sono tuoi figli...-gli bisbigliò, mentre gli occhi di lui si allargavano di sopresa, ricollegando mentalmente tutti gli elementi.- Quella che vorrei tanto conoscere però è tua moglie... - stava aggiungendo tristemente 'Figuriamoci, con tutte le pretendenti che ha, le possibilità che sia io sono minime...' meditò, quando improvvisamente si sentì la voce di Ukyo:

- Ranmaaaa!- chiamò allegramente- Sono qui!

'Ah, ecco...' pensò Akane di nuovo depressa e velocemente prese a braccetto il compagno:

- Vi prego, non dite a nessuno di averci visto... neanche agli altri mamma e papà.- sussurrò ai bambini, prima di sparire con l'amico dietro l'edificio:

- V-va bene.- risposero in coro i due pargoli senza ben capire.

Qualche secondo dopo un Ranma giovane, ma a prima vista più maturo di quello che la ragazza conosceva, comparve sulla soglia agitando la mano alla nuova venuta:

- Ehi, ciao Ucchan!- la salutò sorridendo e andandole incontro- Sei venuta a fare visita alla tua amica?- le domandò, facendole l'occhiolino e accompagnandola all'interno.

'Ha detto una visita alla sua amica? Quindi Ukyo non ha sposato Ranma! Devo scoprire chi è quest'altra, evidentemente sarà proprio lei...' riflettè, ansimando ancora per lo scatto che aveva fatto per andarsi a nascondere:

- Vorrei tanto vedere di chi stanno parlando, ma non possiamo passare dall'entrata normale: verremmo scoperti facilmente. Non è che potresti...- disse al giovane al suo canto.

- Va bè, ho capito. Vuoi sbirciare quello che succede dalle finestre che stanno sopra, vero?- rispose il compagno e, vedendo Akane annuire, proseguì- Anch'io sono curioso... anche se il futuro si può sempre cambiare, vorrei proprio sapere chi avrei sposato in questa strana dimensione...- concluse, tradendo una nota di agitazione nella voce- Quindi salta sù, ti porto io!- esclamò pronto a prenderla sulla schiena.

- Eccomi!- replicò lei, assicurandosi con le braccia al suo collo, mentre lui le fermava le gambe all'altezza dei propri fianchi.

- Andiamo!.- disse allora il ragazzo, prima di saltare su qualche ramo per giungere all'altezza dei vetri del secondo piano, così cominciarono a osservare l'interno:

- Uhmm... guarda Ranma, questa stanza sembra sia arredata per due bambini, sicuramente sarà di quelli che abbiamo incontrato prima!- esordì lei, guardando con interesse oltre la testa del fidanzato e approfittandone per adagiarsi col mento sulla sua spalla.

- Sì sì, ma io voglio sapere chi... oh! E-ecco!- quasi urlò emozionato, una volta che, saltando in avanti, riconobbe una spaziosa camera da letto: il suo "alter ego" e Ucchan si trovavano in piedi vicini al letto dove, dalla mano che il suo "doppione" aveva preso, capì ci dovesse essere un'altra donna, probabilmente... sua moglie. 'Ma io... perchè mai mi dovrebbe interessare? Dopotutto, anche se fosse vero che qui siamo nel futuro, io lo posso benissimo cambiare. Non me ne dovrebbe fregare niente di quello lì!' rimuginò.

- ... Ma quello sei tu.- affermò la giovane stretta a lui, quasi potesse leggergli nel pensiero... in realtà aveva solo visto l'uomo affascinante che c'era dentro casa- Sai...- continuò- ... crescendo forse diventerai ancora più interessante di adesso!- finì candidamente, strofinando la propria guancia sulla sua e facendolo arrossire 'Però non voglio che qualcuno me lo porti via, giuro che nonostante quello che vedrò il mio comportamento rimarrà invariato, come spero anche il suo.'- Un'ultima cosa prima di guardare Ranma...- gli bisbigliò, aumentando la presa alle spalle.

- Cosa?- domandò irrequieto, voltandosi leggermente verso di lei.

- Quello che vedremo ti condizionerà nelle scelte prossime? Voglio dire, hai detto di amarmi, ma se tu adesso non vedessi me ma un'altra, che succederebbe?

- Vuoi sapere se abbandonerei subito l'idea di stare con te?

- S-sì.- asserì la sua interlocutrice senza riuscire a nascondere l'uragano di incertezze che la devastavano dentro.

- Non capisco come ti possano venire certe idee. Se ti dico una cosa è solo perchè ne sono profondamente convinto, e vedere da questa finestra non cambierà certo i miei sentimenti.- rispose convinto, mentre il petto morbido della compagna gli risuonava nella schiena come un secondo cuore.

- ... Ho capito, se sei così sicuro allora spostiamoci ancora un po' di lato così da osservare meglio...- disse lei tremante di emozione... purtroppo dovettero scendere di un ramo e aspettare sotto il davanzale il momento giusto per affacciarsi, affinchè non li vedessero, ma nel frattempo, stando in silenzio, potevano sentire le voci oltre il vetro:

- ... sembra strano a dirsi ma ti vedo in forma anche adesso sai?- si complimentò Ukyo ad alta voce.

- Veramente?- rispose allegra l'altra- Ma se la prima volta che mi hai vista così mi chiamavi balenottera!- continuò scherzosa.

- Bè, a quell'epoca devi sapere che nutrivo ancora un certo interesse per Ranma, nonostante vi foste ormai sposati, ed è per questo che ti presi in giro.- spiegò- Ma guarda quanti anni sono passati da allora! Già cinque! E ora anch'io posso dire di essere veramente felice...

- E anch'io sono felice per te Ukyo, da quando abbiamo messo da parte la nostra rivalità sei diventata la mia migliore amica! Sei tanto cara a venirmi a trovare così spesso!

- Figurati, viviamo vicine ed è il minimo che possa fare, anche perchè aspettare un bimbo è una cosa bella ma anche complicata... e sono felice di starti vicina in questi momenti.

- Ehi Ranma, sembra che tu abbia rifatto il danno per la terza volta! Pare sia proprio una bella donna tua moglie!- esclamò innocentemente la fidanzata, rendendolo più rosso di quello che già era diventato sentendo quei discorsi: il ragazzo rivolse impacciato lo sguardo in basso senza dire niente, così si rimisero in ascolto.

- Grazie.

- Sono sicura che anche questo maschietto diventerà forte come il suo papà!- augurò Ukyo.

- Ehm, s-sì...- balbettò la voce imbarazzata di Ranma-adulto.

- Certo... con un padre così...- aggiunse maliziosamente la moglie.

'Gggrrr...' ringhiava dentro di sè Akane, ora che la gelosia (finalmente sapeva come definire quello strano stato d'animo) la rodeva in una delle sue forme peggiori.

- Mi sono stufata di aspettare!- sbottò ad un certo punto 'Voglio vederla in faccia quella t!' e sollevò bruscamente il capo di qualche centimetro, rimanendo poi immobile per qualche secondo, letteralmente "fulminata" dalla singolare vista che le si era appena parata davanti. Quando, essendo riuscita a riprendersi quel tanto per muoversi di nuovo, ricalò dove si trovava il compagno, aveva un'espressione più che impressionata: letteralmente sconvolta.

- Cosa... chi hai visto?- domandò preoccupato il ragazzo, vedendola sbiancata, e battendole piano una mano sulla guancia per risvegliarla; lei a quel contatto si ritrasse improvvisamente col viso infuocato, sbirciandolo intimorita negli occhi dal colore freddo ma incredibilmente luminosi, poi deglutì e si decise:

- Quella donna... sono io.- balbettò, incredula di sè stessa, mentre osservava Ranma divenire di tutte le tinte immaginabili, prima che questi con uno scatto arrivasse a guardare attraverso il vetro...

Dopo quasi un minuto di profondo silenzio, il giovane ritrovò il coraggio di parlare:

- Hai un pancione davvero enorme! Sfido che Ucchan sia dovuta venire a trovarti in camera da letto!- esclamò sbalordito.

- E cosa pretendi? ll bambino dove dovrebbe stare secondo te!- reagì l'altra ancora rossa, ora che si era affacciata anche lei e fissava se stessa.

- Certo certo, dopotutto sono stato io a... a lasciarla incinta.- aggiunse d'un fiato, senza guardarla e riandandosi a sedere sul ramo poco più sotto, ma lei lo raggiunse.

-... Ranma, ricordi...- aggiunse la compagna con voce mite, contro ogni sua aspettativa- ... ricordi prima, quando ti dissi che dopo essermi sposata avrei voluto qualcosa?

- ... Sì, e ancora non sono riuscito ad indovinare.- ammise schiettamente il giovane.

- Bè, ecco, mi riferivo proprio a questo.- replicò lei, prendendogli la mano e imitando il gesto della volta precedente, posandogliela sul proprio ventre- Tu cosa ne pensi?- concluse, esaurendo gran parte del coraggio rimastole. Lui, ancora più confuso, provò a rispondere:

- ... Io... anch'io... insomma, mi piacerebbe...- farfugliò.

- Veramente? Non parli giustò così?- si assicurò la sua interlocutrice credendolo incerto, ma lui alzò lo sguardo, ora evidentemente determinato.

-... Da nessun'altra, se non da te.- completò, prima di far ricongiungere le loro labbra in un dolcissimo bacio tranquillizzante, e lasciarla subito dopo adagiare contro di sè. Lei sospirò felice, mentre le palpebre piano piano appesantite, cominciavano a chiudersi da sole; lui pure lentamente chiuse gli occhi, trasportato da una strana ma conosciuta tranquillità: quella del sonno. Fu così che finirono per addormentarsi in quella posizione: ognuno debolmente stretto all'altro, due fonti di calore vicine, due giovani fonti di speranze.

Nella realtà, un'oretta da quando l'abbiamo lasciata:

'I due fidanzatini dormiranno ancora della grossa, ma Kasumi ha detto che la cena è quasi pronta...' pensava Nabiki mentre apriva la porta della camera di Akane... e si sorprese non poco quando vide che Ranma e la sorella dormivano placidamente abbracciati sullo stesso futon. 'Uao! Ma questo merita un servizo fotografico vero e proprio!' riflettè entusiata 'Però... dannato Ranma, mi ero quasi dimenticata che prima mi ha rubato la macchinetta... beh, per stavolta li lascerò stare... dopotutto posso sempre rivendere l'informazione ai conoscenti... ahahah! XDD... Soldi, soldi !' rimuginò allegramente, uscendo per il corridoio e dirigendosi quasi saltellante al piano inferiore. ... La coppia nel frattempo continuava a riposare, ognuno tra le braccia dell'altro... ignari del pandemonio che si sarebbe scatenato di lì a poco... !&££&'!"--§°o°!OoO (tutti questi simboli apparentemente senza significato vorrebbero essere un modo per simboleggiare il gruppone di gente che giungerà al + presto ''!N.D.VidelB)... -Y!

THE End!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eh eh! Rieccoci qui! Che faticaccia leggere quest'ultimo cap. vero? Credo mi sia uscito così lungo perchè avevo quasi paura di mettere la parola "fine" a questa ff: non sono molto brava a inventare dei bei finali e ho paura che questo vi abbia deluso°o°. E' volutamente caotico, per spezzare un po' tutta quell'atmosfera super-romantica e forse anche troppo sdolcinata che si era venuta a creare ... voi cosa ne pensate? Mi sono lasciata troppo andare in quanto a dichiarazioni e coccole? In realtà volevo leggermente evitarle cose del genere, ma poi non ho saputo resistere... eh, come corre la mia fantasia da romanticona ...

Per finire che dirvi? Bè, personalmente mi è piaciuto molto scrivere questa storia, come immaginerete, e potrei soprannominarla in definitiva il ''lavoro'' della mia estate2003. E poi spero tanto che abbiate passato dei minuti piacevoli leggendola--, senza annoiarvi eccessivamente''! Bene, credo di aver finito, ora voglio solo tanti tanti commenti, positivi o negativi che siano non importa: scrivetemi e fatemi sapere!

VidelB-!

**Post Scriptum (01/08/'05): Ed ecco la ff bella completa! Mi raccomando, COMMENTATE , voglio sapere come la pensate!**

**THE END**


End file.
